


練習

by TeethHsu



Series: 馬趙故事 [1]
Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 馬趙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethHsu/pseuds/TeethHsu
Summary: 一個想到什麼寫什麼的故事。現代校園架空科幻…都有的樣子。
Relationships: Ma Chao | Ma Mengqi/Zhao Yun | Zhao Zilong
Series: 馬趙故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043922





	1. Chapter 1

Ｔ大新生趙雲。長得很帥，個子又高，照他宿舍室友，也是新生的馬超的說法，趙雲是他認識的人裡，唯一一個顏值與自己不分軒輊的人。

此外趙雲脾氣好，對誰都溫文有禮，臉上總是帶著迷死人的微笑，並且學業與運動表現都很出色。看起來就是那種全身上下找不到任何一點不完美的地方，上帝製作他時嚴重偏心，犯規的產品。這樣的人，在學校裡人氣自然是非常高的，不僅是許多女孩的夢中情人，暗戀他的男孩也不少。

不過…如果你問他的室友馬超，他會告訴你，那只是看起來。要不是跟趙雲同寢，他本來也認為趙雲就是個完美到犯規，根本不像人類的同學。畢竟，哪裡有人能一天二十四小時隨時都顯得那麼從容，不管身邊發生什麼事都波瀾不驚？不說別的，光他那永遠掛在臉上的微笑，一整天下來臉都不會笑僵掉，就算有人挑釁他甚至整他，他最多皺一下眉頭，迷人的微笑依舊。

當了趙雲的室友才知道，這傢伙還真的不像人類！與其說趙雲完美，不如說他是個隨時隨地都嚴格遵循自己定下的規律過日子，日復一日，重複著一成不變的行程。其精確程度實在令馬超瞠目結舌。

趙雲這傢伙儘管各方面看起來都很優秀，然而真是怪到一個里程碑了……上帝還是公平的。馬超表示。

儘管覺得趙雲有夠怪，馬超跟趙雲還是成為了朋友。馬超的理由是：因為這傢伙，看起來好像很親切，很受歡迎，但事實上一個稱得上朋友的人也沒有。身為室友，怎能不勉為其難，多少照顧他一點呢？

快期中考了，馬超今晚待在寢室裡臨時抱佛腳。趙雲剛寫完作業，在地板上做伏地挺身。看趙雲開始做伏地挺身，就知道現在是晚上九點十分，中場休息！馬超在心裡再次讚嘆：趙雲的規律程度，真的精確到可以用來對時。

「你每天都做一模一樣的事，不會很無趣嗎？」馬超無聊地看著趙雲做伏地挺身，忍不住發問。

「你知道什麼叫練習嗎？」趙雲反問。

「啊？」

「練習就是，同一件事重複很多很多次，一直到身體的每一條肌肉、每一根神經都記住為止。這樣，需要的時候才能不假思索地做出最正確的反應。」趙雲一邊做伏地挺身一邊說話，大氣都不喘一口。

「但是你已經很熟練了吧？為何還要花這麼多時間『練習』已經會了的事？」馬超還是覺得有夠浪費時間浪費生命的。

「這樣才不會日久生疏。」

「可是，如果有突發事件發生怎麼辦？你沒練習過怎麼應對突發事件吧？」馬超指出趙雲這種生活方式的重大缺陷。

「……」

不會吧？！你真沒注意到這麼明顯的問題嗎？馬超看著一下二上一下二上一下…就這麼停住思考的趙雲，覺得他的室友再次刷新了奇葩的極限。

「你又不是機器人，欸…應該不是吧？」馬超忽然覺得不怎麼確定。他的室友就這麼停頓在普通人類很快就撐不下去的動作…該不會當機或沒電了吧？

「喂！趙雲！你當機了？」馬超伸出一隻手指戳戳趙雲的背。趙雲似乎嚇了很大一跳，整個人彈了起來，一口氣退到門邊。

嚇了很大一跳的趙雲也把馬超嚇了很大一跳，差點從椅子上摔下來。

「你有必要這麼驚恐嗎？」我不過是看你一直停在那不動，戳了你兩下，幹嘛一副我侵犯你的樣子…馬超相當不爽。

「…抱歉。」趙雲站了起來，走向衣櫃拿換洗衣物。「我先去洗澡了。」那迷人的微笑依舊。

九點半了啊…馬超看看錶。這個怪咖，居然還是能準時開始下一個行程。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

趙雲洗過澡，走出浴室。馬超沒再找他聊天，坐在書桌前專心準備他的期中考。趙雲今日最後的幾個小時得以排除預料之外的干擾因素（馬超：……），順利地將剩下的行程一一完成，如往常一般在晚上十二點爬上床。

只是，平常十分鐘內就能入睡的趙雲，今天居然失眠了。他滿腦子都是馬超問的問題：

「可是，如果有突發事件發生怎麼辦？」

突發事件，就是…不知道會發生什麼，沒辦法預先安排、練習、準備，這種不確定感令趙雲十分焦躁不安。這怎麼練習？

明天再問問馬超好了。

【待續】


	2. Chapter 2

隔天早上，在兩人都有修的一門通識課上，趙雲很難得地不怎麼專心聽課，他正盤算著該怎麼開口問馬超，坐在他旁邊的馬超扔了張紙條過來。

趙雲打開一看，「中午一起吃飯？」趙雲有點驚訝。馬超不是知道他一向都一個人在宿舍啃自製的三明治嗎？趙雲想了想，答應的話，不知道一起吃飯會花多久時間，不知道會去哪裡吃，不知道要吃什麼，也不知道一起吃飯要聊些什麼…不能掌控的事太多了。還是拒絕好了。趙雲寫了幾個字，扔回去給馬超。

「不了，我宿舍有三明治。謝謝。」馬超打開紙條一看，果然。振筆疾書完，紙條又扔回給趙雲。

「我買便當，回寢室吃，行嗎？」趙雲想了想，對馬超點點頭。

下了課，馬超只說了句「待會寢室見。」便一陣風似地跑了。趙雲則依舊保持他從容的步調，不慌不忙地踱回寢室去。先將筆記、文具擺回固定的位置，然後打開冰箱，把他的三明治跟蘋果拿出來。此時馬超又一陣風似的回到了寢室。

「中午的食堂根本是戰場。」一口氣從食堂衝回來的馬超邊喘著氣邊說道。

「那麼，歡迎英勇善戰的馬超將軍由戰場歸來。」趙雲微笑著說道。「戰果如何？」

馬超舉起手裡的便當，臉上不無得意。看來戰果相當豐碩…能這麼快就搶到這麼多的飯菜打包帶回來，的確不是每個人都做得到。兩人坐下正要開吃。趙雲想到了什麼，問道：

「怎麼突然說要一起吃飯？」

「因為啊…你太一成不變了。應該給你添點變化。」馬超笑道。「我昨晚想了想，你那麼喜歡練習，沒練習應對生活裡無預警的變化怎麼行？」

「……」

趙雲知道自己不只是不「練習」應對，他其實下意識地避開了所有產生突發事件機率較高的場合與對象。但這是他個人的事，不需要跟馬超說這麼多。於是他猶豫了一會兒，最後還是什麼也沒說。

「所以今天的…小小變化，就是我們一起在寢室吃午餐？」趙雲問道。

「這根本不能算變化吧？我買回寢室吃這種事以前又不是沒有過。」馬超撇撇嘴。「你今天的變化是：吃三明治以外的東西。」

「啊？」

「我們交換食物啊！很簡單吧？」馬超說道。「保證你不吃虧。」說著，打開便當盒讓趙雲看裡面的菜色。

「這……」趙雲似乎很為難。

「難道這些菜你全都不吃？也太挑食了吧？！」

馬超失聲嚷道，我可是特別全挑食堂人氣最高的菜色，這麼做，包便當這任務難度可是再度提升了２０ｄＢ你知道嗎？！

「也不是……」

趙雲雖然這麼說，看起來還是沒有接過便當的意思。

「不是？那就交換囉！」

馬超不跟他囉嗦，把便當往趙雲桌上一放，搶了他的三明治就啃。

「啊！」趙雲還在猶豫，三明治已經被馬超啃了一大口。

「來不及了。你快點開始今天的『練習』吧！」馬超笑得很熱情。「你的三明治挺好吃的！」

趙雲又考慮了一會兒，馬超說的不無道理。但是…食堂的食物……

「你怎麼還不吃？難不成要我餵你？」

馬超故意逗他，說著還真作勢就要拿起筷子與湯匙。趙雲只得強笑道：

「我自己來就好。謝謝你。」

拿起便當吃了幾口。其實馬超包回來的菜色很豐盛，也很好吃。但是趙雲吃得非常勉強，好不容易吃下一半，他已經忍不住了。趙雲臉色慘白地衝進廁所裡大吐特吐，好像要把上輩子吃的東西也吐出來一樣。一直吐到胃裡已經什麼都沒有，還抱著馬桶嘔酸水，完全停不下來。

「趙雲，…你…還好吧？」

馬超見他一直沒出來，跟進廁所查看，本想拍他肩膀，想到昨天不過用手指戳兩下，他都能驚嚇成那樣，已經伸出去的手硬生生地停在半空中。

吐得眼泛淚光的趙雲轉頭看向馬超，勉強微笑著說道：

「沒…沒事，嘔…」

嘴上說沒事，卻馬上又吐了起來。

「馬超你…你先出去，我…一會兒就好。嘔……」

馬超不放心地又站了一會兒，實在幫不上忙，只好出去等。

【待續】


	3. Chapter 3

又過了好一陣子，廁所裡總算不再傳來嘔吐聲，趙雲終於把所有能吐的不能吐的都吐完了。當他走出廁所時，臉上毫無血色，嘴唇發白，腳步虛浮，看起來好像隨時會倒下去。馬超緊張地想上前攙扶，趙雲用一個無力的微笑拒絕了他的好意。待趙雲平安回到座位上，馬超忍不住問道：

「怎麼會這樣？你生病了？還是今天食堂的飯菜有問題？需不需要去趟醫院？」

趙雲搖了搖頭表示不用，等他緩過氣，才開口說道：

「抱歉馬超，你好不容易打回來的戰果被我給浪費了。」

「你在說什麼啊？！」馬超幾乎要發脾氣了。「趙雲你剛才是連腦子都一塊吐掉了還是怎樣？誰會在意那個？別給我顧左右而言他！不說清楚的話，我只好把你硬拖到醫院去檢查了。」

說著，已經動手收拾起剩下的便當，準備到時順便交給醫院化驗。

「不！真的不用！」趙雲連忙阻止打算來抓自己的馬超。馬超瞪著趙雲，等著聽他解釋。「不是便當有問題，是我。我…沒辦法吃別人料理的食物。」

趙雲很不自在地別過臉，想避開馬超的視線。

「啊？！」馬超非常驚訝。「可是你不是…也吃過泡麵、便利商店的麵包什麼的，那時好好的，也沒吐啊！」

「那些是自動化產線的機器製作的，不是某一個人的手料理的。」

趙雲窘迫地低下頭，聲音小得像蚊子叫。

馬超很想告訴他許多食品生產線上還是使用作業員用手製作、包裝與檢驗的…想到這傢伙知道後，搞不好會連胃腸都吐出來，馬超把到口邊的話又嚥了下去。

「嗯…你什麼時候開始變成這樣的？發生過什麼事嗎？」

馬超很自然地問出口，同時注意到趙雲永遠掛在臉上的迷人微笑不知何時消失了。

「……」

「我問了不該問的問題嗎？」

「……抱歉。」

「那是你的隱私，不用抱歉啦！」

馬超順手想拍拍趙雲肩膀安慰他，趙雲下意識地縮了一下想躲開。馬超見他如此，訕訕地收回了手。

「你吃下去的全都吐光了，三明治又進了我肚子，要不，我去買點什麼回來吧？你想吃什麼？」馬超想了想，換了個問法：「有什麼你吃了不會吐的？」

「不用麻煩了。我現在一點胃口也沒有。」趙雲看起來十分疲累。然而他忽然意識到了什麼，原本木然的表情藏了起來，又換回迷人的笑容。「謝謝你，馬超。」

馬超第一次發現趙雲那賞心悅目的笑容如此令人厭惡。這就是這傢伙每天「練習」的成果之一嗎？

「趙雲，下午的課你別去了，在寢室休息吧！我會幫你抄筆記和錄音。待會我會買些吃的回來，你有胃口時就吃一點。我上完課就回來，有什麼狀況隨時打電話給我知道嗎？別硬撐過頭，老子可不想上完課回來給你收屍！」

馬超一邊寫下自己的手機號碼給趙雲一邊毒舌，說完，也不等趙雲回答便出去了。

趙雲一個人楞楞地坐在自己床上，居然在馬超面前這麼失態！果然練習得不夠，雖然馬超是自己的室友，又是意外狀況，但練習足夠的話便不會有這種失誤了吧？昨晚失眠加上剛才的嘔吐，趙雲的確是累了，然而直到睡著之前，他一直停不了地在心裡拚命檢討著。

馬超拎著一大袋麵包糖果零食還有罐裝飲料回到寢室時，趙雲已經累得睡著了。去上課之前，馬超一直坐在一旁，看著趙雲不怎麼安穩地睡著，時不時皺眉或低聲呻吟，似乎正做著什麼很不愉快的夢。

看似完美的趙雲，其實一直在硬撐，張著完美的外殼武裝自己嗎？他究竟經歷過什麼？

【待續】


	4. Chapter 4

趙雲從混亂而絕望的噩夢中醒來時，天已經完全黑了。他瞪著天花板躺了好一會兒，才記起中午發生的事。現在幾點了？今天全都亂了套……中午那時真不該睡著的，現在該從哪裡接下去？

趙雲從床上坐起，在書桌上摸索了一陣，想抓手機來看時間。沒摸到手機，倒是把一堆什麼碰掉了，乒乒乓乓發出很大的聲響。他趕忙起身收拾。沒多久，馬超開了燈，並過來幫忙撿拾散落一地的雜物。

「抱歉。把你吵醒了。」趙雲向馬超道歉，同時不忘露出他那好看的微笑。「我想拿手機過來看看現在幾點，結果……」

「現在……應該凌晨三點了。」馬超一邊俯身撿拾一邊回答，聲音聽起來並不像剛被吵醒。「沒事，我還沒睡著，你沒吵到我。」趙雲無懈可擊的迷人笑容，馬超此時只覺得不忍卒睹。因此始終低著頭撿拾，並不抬頭看向他的室友。

「我居然睡了這麼久……」趙雲喃喃自語，相當意外。一邊撿起幾封信，帶著香氣的粉色信封，想都沒想便遞給馬超。

「給我幹什麼？你的啦！」馬超沒好氣地說道。「今天你沒去上課，你那些仰慕者通通跑來堵我，拜託我轉交，完全把我這當郵局。真搞不懂…老子好歹也是陽光帥氣型男一枚，哪一點比不過你？沒有仰慕者寫情書給我已經夠不科學了，居然讓我當郵差，有沒有這麼侮辱人的……喂！趙雲你幹什麼？」

馬超還在自怨自艾個沒完，趙雲把那些情書一封封撿起來，看都沒看就扔進垃圾桶。馬超更不爽了。

「你超哥都這麼勉為其難放下身段把你的情書帶回來了，你看都不看就扔，跟當年劉備摔兒子有什麼兩樣啊？！」

「啊？」

「你同名同姓那個常山趙雲趙子龍，不是百萬敵軍中拚死救回阿斗嗎？劉備看也不看就扔，講什麼『為此孺子，幾損我一員大將』。拎北好不容易救回來，好歹珍惜一下拎北的勞動成果好不好！我要是那個趙雲，絕對抄起長槍先捅劉備幾下再說。」馬超講得憤憤不平。趙雲噗哧一聲，忍不住笑出來。

「趙雲你笑個屁啊？還不快給你超哥撿起來！」馬超嘴裡雖然還在罵，自己卻也忍不住笑。

「難不成我們的馬超將軍也是出生入死才救回這幾封…幾封…信的？」

「情書就情書，你小子害什麼臊啊？又不是大姑娘。扔的時候那麼豪邁，現在怎麼豪邁不起來了？」馬超毫不留情地吐槽。

「我又沒看裡頭寫什麼！沒聽過薛丁格的貓？」趙雲反駁。「我這是科學家的嚴謹。」

「你中午時真的連腦子都吐掉了還是睡傻了？覺得女孩子一臉羞怯地拿過來，用的又是這種帶香味的粉紅嫩紫信封，裡面會是挑戰書還是跟你討債、推銷嗎？」馬超一臉訝異與同情交織，一邊還得忍住笑，糅合成一種很滑稽的表情。趙雲看了，忍不住又大笑起來。

馬超看了一眼大笑的趙雲，以極低的音量說道：

「發自內心的笑容果然比面具笑容好看多了。那種面具般的微笑，實在讓人不忍心看。」

趙雲聽見了馬超的自言自語，不知該不該回應，更不知如何回應，決定換個話題。

「你怎麼凌晨三點還沒睡？」

「你還好意思問啊？中午吐成那樣，接著一直昏睡，我上完課回來差點以為真要替你收屍了。」馬超皺眉。「看你好像一直在做噩夢，想叫你起來吃點東西再睡，叫不起來就算了，還死抓著我的手不放……」

趙雲十分尷尬，原本缺乏血色的雙頰紅得像中午沒吃掉的那顆蘋果。

「……算了，後面的別說了。」

馬超見他臉皮這麼薄，接下來的事講了他搞不好會從他們位於七樓的寢室直接跳下去，馬超一點都不想撿鮪魚(1)。

「你餓了吧？這些是我上課前買回來的。多少吃一點，應該都是你能吃的。」

馬超打了個大哈欠。「你沒事，那我就放心去睡了。晚安。」

「馬超！等…等一下！」

  
  


【待續】  
\--  
【牙齒小姐蛀曰】  
(1) 撿鮪魚：替死者撿拾散落屍塊的別稱。


	5. Chapter 5

馬超停下腳步，回頭看著趙雲等他繼續說。

「那個……」趙雲似乎努力組織著語言，但馬超等了好半晌，趙雲什麼也沒組織出來。「…算了沒什麼。晚安馬超，今天謝謝你了。」又是令馬超火大的微笑面具。

「靠！趙雲你有話就直說！讓人等大半天才說算了沒什麼，老子一秒鐘幾十萬上下不是給你這樣浪費的！」

馬超拉過椅子反向跨坐下來，下巴擱在椅背上，眼睛死盯著趙雲，大有「不說出來今晚大家都別睡」的態勢。

趙雲被他盯得非常不自在，別過了臉。馬超這才注意到他連耳根、脖頸都紅了。沒想到這個看似永遠淡定從容的趙雲居然這麼容易臉紅，這傢伙真實的模樣，似乎跟他靠著大量練習硬撐起來的形象相去甚遠哪……

趙雲這傢伙，到底為什麼需要費那麼多精力隱藏真正的自我？不對，努力到這種地步，他是想用那個「外殼」完全取代原來的，真正的自己吧？

想透過努力讓自己變得更好並不奇怪，他們來念大學基本上也算在「透過努力讓自己變得更好」的範疇內；但趙雲這種做法也太極端、太激烈了吧？！原本的那個趙雲有糟糕到必須徹底消滅掉的地步嗎？馬超反倒覺得他希望徹底消滅的那個趙雲比較可愛。話說回來，以前從沒注意過，他的睫毛真長啊…居然能在他眼睛底下看見長睫的陰影，那些女生一定羨慕死了。

（靠！我想到哪去了……）馬超回神，繼續死盯著趙雲。

「我…我去個廁所。」

「想尿遁？說了再去。你剛剛為什麼叫我等一下？原本想說什麼？」

「……」

「不然就別去。」

「……」

「……」

沉默對峙了許久，趙雲總算擠出一句話：

「喂，馬超，我真的想去廁所……」

馬超見他囁嚅了半天結果是這句，不禁有種想把椅子砸到他臉上的衝動。

「算了。這次超哥大人有大量，當作日行一善，放你一『馬』。下次可沒這麼簡單就放過你！」

看著趙雲窘迫不知所措的臉，馬超還是心軟了。不耐煩地擺擺手，像趕蒼蠅似的讓趙雲快點滾進廁所去，自己也打著哈欠，滿臉不爽地爬回床上去睡了。

☐ ☐  ☐  ☐ ☐

趙雲把自己關進廁所裡，總算鬆了口氣。馬超是個好同學，好室友，但是固執起來非要打破砂鍋問到底的時候真可怕，剛才被他帶著壓迫感的目光盯得頭皮發麻，冷汗直流──明明沒做虧心事啊！

剛才腦子一抽便叫住他了，但到底叫住他想說什麼呢？自己也不知道。趙雲腦袋裡一團混亂，組織了半天啥也說不出來，幸好馬超最後還是放過了自己。趙雲邊想著，邊脫下衣服，沖個澡冷靜一下好了。

在嘩啦啦的水聲裡，趙雲把今天發生的事整理了一遍。同時檢討當下的應對方式，自己錯失了多少個讓今天不致完全亂套的機會？趙雲在心裡依發生時間順序倒著列舉出來：

  1. 沒來由地叫住馬超：已經完全沒救了，今天失態程度的頂點，若不是碰掉東西吵醒室友，根本不該發生。
  2. 碰掉東西吵醒馬超：應該再小心些，此外手機應該放在床頭固定的位置，若中午沒有不小心睡著，本來可以避免的。
  3. 中午不該睡著：休息一會，隨便吃點東西然後照常去上課，今天的意外影響範圍便能限縮在中午這段時間了。不該聽馬超的，決定不去上課，留在寢室休息，就算決定休息也該定好鬧鐘……不對，睡著前的確設定了鬧鐘，卻沒聽見…果然又是一個嚴重失誤。
  4. 不該吃馬超買回來的便當：一切混亂的起點。當時不想讓室友發現自己有這個心理障礙，於是勉強自己吃下，結果還是暴露了。早知如此，不如一開始就直說……以後見之明來看，馬超似乎能體諒，既沒有一直逼問下去，也沒嘮叨著就醫，甚至剛才說話時也沒顯出對此嫌惡或憐憫的樣子，對待自己的態度還是一如既往，附贈滿滿垃圾話的關懷與照顧。



不，不可能的。就算馬超現在顯得好像完全能接納，最後還是會恐懼嫌惡然後逃開的──就像以前的那些人一樣。

待會出去立刻重新擬定練習項目和份量，不能因為這個室友不知道能維持多久的友善而鬆懈，否則，又會受重傷的。

【待續】


	6. Chapter 6

趙雲走出浴室時，馬超已經睡著了。真像單細胞生物，真好……趙雲感嘆著，坐在書桌前，看著那幾封在馬超堅持下離開垃圾桶再次回到桌面上的…信。好吧！看在「超哥」面子上，破例打開這些薛丁格的盒子，看看裡面的貓是死是活好了。

…全是些半死不活，關在粉紅色泡泡裡的貓。

這些仰慕者喜歡的是他們想像中的那個趙雲，甚至和他自己努力想成為的那個理想趙雲也有相當差距，更別說是還沒消滅掉的這個，偽裝之下的自己了。不過直接扔進垃圾桶的確不妥，點火燒了比較好。

趙雲重新將思緒拉回到正事上。馬超好意製造的「小小變化」最後居然導致一整天全亂了套，顯然正如馬超所指出的：原本的練習設計有重大缺陷。趙雲打開筆記本，先把剛才在浴室裡想到的檢討項目列上，然後開始思考。果然，就像在球隊裡，除了練基本動作外，也得練習與隊友搭配的進攻和防守戰術，以及更進階的，與模擬對手進行練習賽。

原先認為這完全是自己個人的事，與隊友搭配的必要性自然不存在；卻忽略了不可能不與他人有最低限度的互動，因此「練習賽」終究不能逃避。

但是…練習賽…意味著得有模擬互動的對象……互動一詞意味著至少有一半是自己不能掌控、無法預期的…想到這裡，趙雲揉了揉不知何時皺起的眉心…看了一眼剛才推到一邊的情書（它們的確全都是情書），搖搖頭。能用ＲＰＧ(1)代替嗎？好像不行。這些遊戲要不打怪升級，要不戀愛養成，但我既不是要談戀愛，也不想打怪，唯一的好處只有可以使用謝夫羅得(2)大法。不，與現實生活中的人互動是不能使用謝夫羅得大法的，用ＲＰＧ練習只會使自己懈怠。ＲＰＧ線上遊戲呢？的確不能用謝夫羅得大法，而且角色是其他玩家扮演的，互動真實性也夠高。

唯一的問題是趙雲從來沒玩過遊戲，連單機版遊戲都沒玩過。此外，趙雲其實是個手拙的人，目前能做得精準優雅，游刃有餘的事，全都是靠大量練習換來的；他也沒有多餘的錢玩線上遊戲，在孤兒院長大的他，學費跟生活費都是靠獎學金加課餘的打工。想到這點，趙雲劃掉了這個選項。

看來最可行的還是拜託馬超當練習對象了。只要忽視他源源不絕的垃圾話跟吐槽，他其實是身邊最友善，相處時間也最多的人。算是…自己的朋友……

…吧？

其實趙雲不是很確定他跟馬超算不算是朋友。他曾經在網路上搜尋「朋友 定義」，結果跳出一堆龐雜且有時互相矛盾的解釋。看起來是一個大致上正面但相當模糊的詞彙。然後他就沒再關心過這問題。畢竟他還有更多確定與生存息息相關的事要做，無法判定重要性的東西只好先放一邊。

明天一起問馬超好了。為了避免方才腦袋一片空白的事重演，趙雲將要問的問題寫了下來：

  1. 問馬超我們算不算是朋友─是，續問(2)；否，結束。
  2. 問馬超是否願意做練習賽的模擬對手─是，續問(3)；否，結束。
  3. 問馬超做練習賽模擬對手需要付多少酬勞。（也許需要議價）
  4. 與馬超商議練習賽應當如何進行。（決定後其他才能安排）
  5. 問馬超如何評估練習賽的練習成果。（無法評估就沒有意義了）



※記得拜託馬超不要把昨天的事說出去。

在筆記上列完之後，趙雲覺得心裡踏實多了，他總算注意到自己又餓又渴，翻了翻馬超買回來的食物飲料，有果凍！趙雲開心地把所有的果凍全吃掉，又喝了一大杯水，刷過牙，天差不多亮了，明早沒有課，不如多睡幾個小時下午上課才不會打瞌睡。趙雲一邊這麼盤算著，一邊設定手機鬧鐘，將手機擺在床頭固定位置，很快便睡著了。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

大一多半是共同科目，馬超和趙雲又是同系，因此課幾乎相同。馬超醒來的時候已經快十一點，接近中午了。他迷迷糊糊地爬下床，盥洗完畢走出浴室。忽然想到…趙雲這傢伙該不會還是什麼也沒吃吧？原就沒幾兩肉，光顧著長個子似的，昨天吐成那樣還不吃東西，不會低血糖昏迷吧？正常人是不會，但趙雲畢竟是個世間罕見的奇葩…還是看一下好了。馬超走近趙雲書桌，稍微看了一下。

…趙雲你是幼稚園小朋友嗎？！果凍一個也沒剩，其他的什麼也沒碰。

那些覺得他風度翩翩英俊瀟灑，把他當心目中白馬王子的女生要是知道了，不知道會不會當場幻滅外加受到一萬點傷害？馬超忍不住偷笑。算了算了，有吃東西，不至於餓死在床上留屍體給我收拾就好。正要轉身走回自己座位，忽然瞄到趙雲攤在桌上，忘了收好的筆記本。

這傢伙很少會忘記收拾桌面的東西就睡的…馬超望了望自己堆滿各種雜物的書桌，他跟自己書桌的桌面已經好久沒見過了。和趙雲的書桌實在是強烈的對比。

（少囉嗦！這有什麼好比的？我的桌面比較害羞不行嗎？）

馬超自己在心裡對自己進行無聊的辯解。原本沒打算偷看他的筆記，但眼角餘光好像看見自己的名字出現在上面，還不只一次……馬超天人交戰了幾秒，好奇心毫無意外地勝出。

  
【待續】  
\--  
【牙齒小姐蛀曰】  
(1) Role-Play Game，角色扮演遊戲。  
(2) 即Save-Load，載入之前的存檔重新來過。


	7. Chapter 7

馬超看了趙雲筆記上列的東西，一陣暈眩。難道我也低血糖？馬超也是學科學的，首先必須排除低血糖的可能性。他從那袋食物裡隨便撈了個麵包，吃完後再重讀一次。

暈眩感依舊…嗯，不是血糖的問題。

靠！差點罵出聲了…好險！趕緊看一下趙雲，還好，還睡著。這次好像沒做噩夢，一臉恬靜──這不是挺可愛的嗎？他原本的模樣到底有什麼不好？！不對這不是重點。重點是，沒想到拎北的室友果真是奇葩中的奇葩！到底怎麼長到這麼大的？他寫下這堆問題是認真的還是想搞笑？馬超一時竟無法判斷。

他拉開趙雲的椅子，坐下認真思考了幾秒。結論是：雖然很扯，但趙雲絕對不是想搞笑。首先，這奇葩的幽默感到底存不存在還是個需要深入探討的問題；其次，這是他私人的筆記，自己搞笑給自己看嗎？其三，他一筆一劃寫得整整齊齊，跟印刷似的，表示他寫下這些字的當下應該並不是在笑。很可能還是抱著嚴肅的心情認真條列下來的。

轉念一想，條列下這麼白痴的內容還懷抱著嚴肅的心情，他以前過的都是些什麼樣的生活啊？馬超忽然覺得他的奇葩室友很可憐。愛迪生說天才是一分聰明加上九十九分努力；奇葩大概也差不多：一分天賦異秉加上九十九分（詭異的）努力。說到努力，的確馬超沒見過比趙雲更努力的人了。但是，努力的方向一直這麼奇怪，卻從來沒人阻止他或是教導他，這不是很奇怪嗎？

該不會小時候是受虐兒或是棄兒，大一點上學又被欺負，然後就這麼萬年沒朋友社社員直到現在？

馬超回想起昨天傍晚下課回來，想叫趙雲起來吃東西，結果不小心被他抓住手。這傢伙不知哪來的怪力，抓得死緊，抽都抽不回來。馬超一開始驚恐得很，感覺自己好像掉進食蟲植物陷阱裡的蟲子。

（我為什麼吃飽撐著要同情心泛濫？為什麼要雞婆多事關心這個怪咖？你看，現在被捕食了吧！）

馬超一邊想著這些有的沒有的，一邊繼續拼命拔，好不容易抽回手，正在慶幸自己終於逃離奇葩的魔掌，還陷在噩夢裡的趙雲居然流著淚，含糊不清地邊哭邊懇求起來：

「我會很乖，會很優秀，我什麼都會做，求求你們不要走，不要扔掉我…我真的會很努力很努力…很努力……」

馬超差點也跟著流下他珍貴的男兒淚。心裡忍不住暗罵趙雲你做的什麼爛夢啊？！人奇葩，做的噩夢也奇葩。再次試著叫醒他，還是沒成功。正打算使用暴力把他打醒，忽然想到，他要是這麼滿臉淚痕地醒來，自己又坐在他床邊…趙雲臉皮這麼薄的人，大概會崩潰吧！這麼一想，也不忍心使用暴力了。不但如此，不知道哪根筋不對，好不容易才抽回來的手又伸向趙雲這株做著噩夢的食蟲植物，替他將被冷汗濡濕的凌亂瀏海略微梳理，捋向一側，這傢伙馬上又抓住那隻替他梳理瀏海的手不放了。見他像溺水的人抓住浮木一樣緊緊抓著自己可憐的手，一邊還喃喃著「我會很乖很努力」之類的話，馬超便也不再試圖把手抽回來，直到天色完全黑了之後許久，一直坐在他床邊，看顧著，陪伴著在噩夢裡掙扎的趙雲。

馬超的手似乎真的拯救了噩夢裡的趙雲，他逐漸平靜了下來。看起來雖然仍然不是什麼愉快的夢境，但至少不再哭喊那些令人心疼的話。等他抓著自己手的力道慢慢小了，馬超才小心地一點一點把手抽回來。回到自己位置上做自己的事去。

他本來還在奇怪趙雲這人怎麼這麼極端，醒著的時候用手指戳他兩下，反應大得像我拿長槍捅了他兩窟窿一樣；睡著的時候卻又死抓著不放，馬超感覺自己住宿舍的每一天都在做奇葩生態觀察似的。不過現在把這些全部合起來看…搞不好剛剛亂猜還真不小心猜中了也不一定。果真如此，這孩子也太可憐了。這就是所謂的…奇葩之人必有可憐之處吧！

馬超又轉頭看看趙雲，又蜷縮成一團了。臉上的神情也變得很凝重，又做噩夢了嗎？

馬超想了想，隨手抓了枝筆直接在趙雲的問題列表上寫上自己的回答。

  1. 問馬超我們算不算是朋友─是，續問(2)；否，結束。 **廢話當然是！**
  2. 問馬超是否願意做練習賽的模擬對手─是，續問(3)；否，結束。 **我就勉為其難幫幫你。還不快叩謝超哥隆恩？**
  3. 問馬超做練習賽模擬對手需要付多少酬勞。（也許需要議價） **白痴！朋友哪有收酬勞的？！**
  4. 與馬超商議練習賽應當如何進行。（決定後其他才能安排） **晚上議**
  5. 問馬超如何評估練習賽的練習成果。（無法評估就沒有意義了） **晚上議**



※記得拜託馬超不要把昨天的事說出去。 **幹！拎北在你心目中是三姑六婆型的人嗎？！枉費眼睛生得那麼大，純裝飾用？會不會看人啊？放心啦！絕不說出去，這是男．子．漢．的．約．定．**

看看時間，差不多到午飯時間了，早點去食堂好了，免得這傢伙醒來又跟自己尷尬來尷尬去的。馬超把下午課堂會用到的東西塞進背包裡，離開了寢室。

【待續】


	8. Chapter 8

「走開……走開……別碰我！不……」

馬超離開寢室不久，趙雲睡夢中的神情由凝重變成了驚懼，他那對英氣的濃眉緊緊皺著，一邊低聲呢喃著模糊不清的拒絕。

「起來！飢寒交迫的奴隸！起來！全世界受苦的人！滿……」

手機鬧鐘適時地響了起來，趙雲起身按掉了鬧鐘。被鬧鐘叫醒前那個不愉快的夢境還盤據在趙雲不怎麼清醒的腦中。很久沒夢見那件事了，今天是怎麼搞的…趙雲抓了抓頭，多睡了這麼多小時，怎麼感覺好像更累了？夢遊般走進浴室盥洗完畢，出來時順便望了望馬超的床位，他已經出門了。

今天怎麼沒等我？我們不是同一堂課嗎…沒什麼的，或許人家今天有其他事吧！

今天得好好規劃一下怎麼把昨天列出來的問題問出口…趙雲一邊這麼打算著一邊走向自己的書桌，驚愕地發現自己昨天竟然忘記將筆記收好就跑去睡了。

更驚愕的是，馬超顯然看見了。

不僅看了，還回答完了……

趙雲一個人呆站在書桌前，窘得想找個地洞鑽下去。賞了自己幾巴掌才好不容易恢復冷靜，仔細讀完了馬超的回答，趙雲既高興，又感動：

朋友不用付酬勞，真是幫大忙了！朋友果然是好東西！

難怪馬超今天沒等我，怕我尷尬吧？不用想怎麼向他開口實在幫了大忙──馬超這個人雖然看起來粗枝大葉，又愛講垃圾話，其實意外的體貼呢！

趙雲打開冰箱，才想到做三明治的材料用完了。只能今天上完課去補貨，現在時間不太夠…於是趙雲又去翻馬超買的那袋食物──小熊餅乾！是小熊餅乾！馬超太懂得挑選零食了！趙雲心情大好，很快喀掉了袋裡的兩包小熊餅乾，收拾了書包到教室去。

下午的課是趙雲比較喜歡也比較拿手的微積分，上微積分時他一向心情都很愉快。不過，今天全班同學都明顯感受到趙雲心情極佳。雖然一樣是坐在教室固定的角落安靜認真地上課，但是臉上那迷人的笑容今天看起來特別耀眼。導致班上女同學（以及部分男同學）全都靜不下心來聽課。

「喂，趙雲！你今天在發什麼花痴？」馬超中間下課時蹭了過來問道。

「沒有哇！我不是和平常一樣專心上課？」趙雲笑著答道。

馬超在趙雲燦爛的微笑前無意識地抬手，像遮擋刺眼陽光一樣，發現自己的動作有夠蠢，急忙放下手。

「你看看班上女孩子，全都望著你眼睛變成愛心形狀了。」

馬超指指那些女生。趙雲帶著燦爛微笑，順著馬超手指的方向望去，那群女同學隨之尖叫起來。

「欸……馬超你不要欺負我讀書少。花痴這詞我有在網路上查過，那些女生的表現才符合定義吧？」趙雲倒還知道要壓低音量。

「……」面對著連花痴這種他們這年齡層的日常用語都得上網查的室友，馬超一時無語。半晌才說道：「……那還不是因為你花痴導致她們也跟著花痴！」

「我哪有？」

「……算了。你今天心情好像特別好？睡覺夢到什麼好事嗎？」馬超故意揶揄他的室友。

「……沒有。」

趙雲想到被鬧鐘叫醒前那個夢，發自內心的微笑消失了，只剩面具微笑。馬超有點後悔自己幹嘛嘴賤，哪壺不開提哪壺。沉默了一陣，趙雲先開口了。

「馬超，謝謝你能做我的朋友。」趙雲的微笑又燦爛了起來。

「趙．白馬王子．雲啊…你肯的話，有一狗票人都想和你做朋友。」馬超偷偷指著那群眼睛變成愛心形狀的女生，不懷好意地說道。

「不，她們並不是真想和我做朋友。」咦？你也知道她們想的其實是跟你上床嗎？馬超正想這麼虧幾句，趙雲續道：「她們是想跟她們想像中的趙雲做朋友，並不是我。」

靠！拎北只是想講幾句垃圾話，耍耍趙雲這個奇葩而已，氣氛為什麼變得這麼沉重？！這不科學！

「欸，不過你今天看起來心情真的很好，難道就因為超哥我說咱們是朋友？」

「……朋友不用付酬勞。」

趙雲俊臉微紅，聲音低得幾不可聞。

「噗哈哈哈哈……」

馬超好不容易聽清了，完全不給趙雲留面子地拍桌子大笑起來。

「馬大少！這有這麼好笑嗎？你這個…不知民間疾苦，何不食肉糜，朱門酒肉臭，路有凍死骨你知不知道？」趙雲低聲但憤怒地把想到的句子全部說出來表達抗議。「我付得起的酬勞有限……」

「是是是…凍死骨先生我錯了。」

馬超邊擦著眼角笑出來的淚水邊毫無誠意地道歉。感受到趙雲憤怒的眼神，馬超又加了一句：

「形象，你那永遠微笑，波瀾不驚的形象～」

看著趙雲臉上瞬間閃過一絲驚慌，不再理會自己，又戴上他那微笑的面具，馬超有點不忍。我這個白痴！幹嘛提醒他？！

「那啥…喂，趙雲，你中午吃了什麼？」

他做三明治的材料應該用完了。該不會就空著肚子吧？雖然問出口後馬超感覺自己跟個老媽子似的，不過問都問了。

「…小熊餅乾。」

趙雲看著自己的筆記，頭也不抬地答道。

「啥？」

馬超沒聽清。

「小．熊．餅．乾．」趙雲一字一字清清楚楚地再重複了一次。「兩包。」 我有吃飽，不用擔心我餓死得替我收屍！行了吧？

然後直到下一節上課為止，趙雲被迫無奈地看著馬超在自己身邊笑得像個神經病。雖然不知道馬超的笑點在哪，但既然是朋友，又義務幫忙不收我酬勞，我也不能放棄他。趙雲在心裡默默下了決心。

【待續】


	9. Chapter 9

下課後，趙雲正在收拾書包，那群仰慕趙雲的女孩一如既往地圍了過來。馬超之前多半一下課就衝向籃球場報隊去了，從沒見識過這場面。他當然也是喜歡年輕漂亮的女孩子的，被一群年輕漂亮的女孩簇擁著，在想像中應該是超嗨、超有面子的吧？

只是……面前圍上來的這群女孩，人數和氣勢實在讓馬超望而生畏……

不行！才說了跟趙雲是朋友的，結果因為害怕這群如狼似虎的女孩而扔下趙雲一個人溜走，實在太沒義氣，也太丟臉了。馬超轉頭看向趙雲，他看起來非常淡定，不像是硬撐出來的。沒想到自己膽識居然還不如這株奇葩，馬超覺得很不是滋味。那群女孩把淡定的趙雲順帶不是滋味的馬超一起圍在中間，你一言我一語地「關心」起來。

「趙雲，聽說你昨天身體不舒服？」趙雲微笑著謝謝她的問候，說自己今天已經沒事了。

「趙雲，你能教我這題嗎？」趙雲微笑著教了她。馬超瞄了一眼題目，心道：幹！這都不會，妳是怎麼上Ｔ大的？！

「快考試了我都不會怎麼辦？趙雲幫人家補習嘛！」「蓓蓓妳好奸詐！小羽也要！」「那小飛也要！！」

趙雲依舊微笑著，客客氣氣地以課餘時間必須打工賺取生活費為由婉拒了。也被困在中間但是完全被無視的馬超依舊在心裡吐槽：妳們怎麼不出高薪聘請趙雲啊？俗話說得好，捨不得孩子套不著狼；捨不得鈔票騙不到情郎啊！

「趙雲，你真的好帥！好獨立！」「對啊對啊！」「你教教我們怎麼變得像你一樣獨立嘛！」

女孩子們說著，抓著趙雲的手臂爭著黏上來，馬超見趙雲輕微地顫抖了一下，似乎想躲。於是沒等趙雲說話，馬超先開口了。

「想獨立就靠自己的雙腿站著。妳們別整個人黏在趙雲身上不是馬上就做到了？」

「喂！馬超，沒人跟你說話哪！插什麼嘴？」「誰要你教了？」「你以為自己是趙雲室友就了不起嗎？」「我們跟趙雲說話呢！你為什麼也在這？」「你啊，分明是嫉妒趙雲受歡迎！」

女孩子們一陣七嘴八舌，比起馬超的垃圾話，不管是發射頻率還是威力都高了不只一個檔次。馬超瞬間敗下陣來。

「妳們別這樣。馬超沒有惡意的。」

趙雲帶著迷人的微笑替馬超說話，女孩子們立刻又無視馬超的存在了。

「趙雲，你在哪裡打工？我去看你行不行？」「小瑜你好賊！那喬喬也去！」「萌萌也要！」

「吵死了！」馬超本日耐心額度用完了。「妳們別打擾別人工作行不行？」馬超吼完，接著轉向趙雲：「你不是說有事要討論？走啦！跟她們這樣要耗到什麼時候？」語畢，一手撥開女孩子們圍成的人牆，一手拖著趙雲就走。

「哼！跩什麼跩？」「馬超是想獨占趙雲吧？」「就憑他？！長得是不差，但氣質可差遠了。」「就是說……」

身後還隱約傳來女孩子們的品頭論足和惡意的奚落。馬超忍不住感嘆：

「我還以為被女孩子簇擁是件很爽的事，沒想到……」

說著習慣性想拍拍趙雲肩膀表示慰問，想到剛才女孩們黏上來時趙雲眼中一閃而過的驚恐，才舉起的手又放下了。

趙雲轉頭看著馬超，很真誠地道謝：「剛剛謝謝你，馬超。她們每次都要糾纏好久。多虧有你，今天才能這麼快脫身。」

每次？！意思是這場面每週至少會上演一次？！…難怪趙雲能這麼淡定。

「沒什麼，超哥可是很講義氣的，自己兄弟有難（？），怎能見死不救（！）？」

「兄弟？不是朋友嗎？」

趙雲疑惑了，我們有結拜嗎？應該沒有親戚關係吧？

「……」忘了他是株奇葩…馬超只得預支了明天的耐心額度，盡力和顏悅色地說明。「就是說，我們是跟兄弟一樣親近的朋友的意思。」

「真的？」趙雲瞪大了眼，一臉不可置信的神情。「我…我真的可以嗎？」

「為什麼不行？雖然你這麼奇葩、怪咖、又呆、又像外星人，但超哥是不會歧視奇葩怪咖呆瓜外星人的。」

馬超用嚴肅的口吻一本正經地講垃圾話…但趙雲似乎被這堆垃圾話深深感動了，證據是他眼中的液體成份突然大增。

趙雲鼓起勇氣，邀請馬超一起去超市補貨。

「你要是不嫌棄的話，我可以多做你的一份三明治。」

趙雲淚光閃閃的微笑如此耀眼，馬超不由得又想抬手遮擋。

「好哇！你的三明治真的是挺好吃的。」馬超也露齒一笑。「不過這樣你伙食費豈不多了一倍？」這株奇葩手頭並不寬裕呢……

「沒關係，我們是兄弟嘛！」

趙雲微笑說道。這株奇葩的笑容今天怎麼這麼眩目啊？！馬超感到眼睛有些刺痛。拎北年紀輕輕就黃斑部病變(1)的話都怪你！

「那…這樣吧！三明治材料費我們輪流付，另外，為了補貼你做三明治付出的勞力，零食由超哥買單。如何？」

趙雲的笑容比剛剛又燦爛了１０ｄＢ。

馬超在心裡默默記下今天奇葩生態觀察的新發現：奇葩原來還是個零食控，又長知識了。

【待續】  
\--  
【牙齒小姐蛀曰】  
(1) 黃斑部位在眼球正後方的視網膜中心，是視覺最敏銳的部位，直視強光容易造成黃斑部病變，嚴重時會導致失明。


	10. Chapter 10

很快把正餐所需材料都塞進購物車後，馬超開口了：

「趙雲你想吃什麼零食？去拿吧！」

「我想…還是馬超你來挑好了。畢竟是你出錢。」奇葩零食控顯得有些忸怩不安。「我不知道該拿多少比較適當。」

「這樣啊……那，以一百元為限，去吧去吧！」

馬超又用趕蒼蠅的手勢驅趕趙雲去挑零食。趙雲開心地笑著又道謝了一次，幾乎是蹦蹦跳跳地奔向了零食區，認真地比價挑選起來。馬超在一旁看他那麼專注地蹲在那，眼眶不覺有些濕潤。

這個趙雲難道是第一次自己買零食吃嗎？他的爸媽也未免太嚴格……還是他家真的窮到靠北？不管是哪一種，都實在太可憐了。這孩子能長大已經很不容易，長成一株奇葩完全沒辦法苛責他啊！馬超家雖不是什麼多高階的權貴富豪，但從小至少也衣食無憂，在充滿愛的環境下長大。趙雲的家庭和成長過程究竟是怎樣的呢？

馬超怔怔地想得出神，趙雲已經挑選完畢又蹦回來了。見馬超望著零食架子一隅，動也不動，順著馬超視線看去……馬超其實喜歡吃這個嗎？一包就要七十五元！果然是馬大少，吃的零食也這麼貴氣。好吧！趙雲把手上零食放回去，換成馬超望著的那一種，回來找馬超。

「挑好了？去結帳吧！」馬超回過神。「我看看你都挑了什麼……哇！一包七十五！這什麼鬼這麼貴？」

「不知道。」

「不知道？！不知道你還拿？看起來ＣＰ值(1)就很低耶！」

「那不是你想吃的嗎？我看你一直在看這個……」趙雲感到委屈。

「呆子！拎北只是在思考人生而已，你揣摩什麼上意啊！？去去去，去拿你愛吃的！」馬超再次用趕蒼蠅手勢把趙雲趕回去換他自己想吃的。

趙雲重新考慮了一次，最後拿了家庭號果凍，剩下的零頭買了好幾支棒棒糖。馬超又默默在心裡記下了今日奇葩生態觀察的第二項發現：

奇葩的本體目測應該是六歲以下的小孩。

回宿舍的路上，馬超一路看著趙雲燦爛到他眼睛發痛的笑容，忍不住想：一百元的零食就能開心成這副德性，這個趙雲，真像單細胞生物…真好…馬超想到自己今天這樣應該算日行一善吧？我真是善良有愛心的好青年啊！得出這結論之後，馬超的笑容也燦爛了１０dB。

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

回到宿舍，馬超坐在他的位置上楞楞地看著趙雲迫不及待拆開一支棒棒糖放進嘴裡叼著，然後開始做三明治。忽然想到什麼，又轉頭看向馬超，露出一個有棒棒糖桿子亂入的燦爛笑容。

馬超莫名心跳加速，接著臉不受控制地紅了起來。

幹！趙雲你都十八歲念大學了沒人教過你堂堂男子漢惡意賣萌是有罪的嗎？！雖然你賣萌意外的一點也不噁心，拎北還被你萌得一臉血…不對我在講什麼！絕對是被那群無腦又惡毒的女孩子圍住太久，傳染了腦殘給我！我不過是日行一善啊！我這麼正直善良有愛心的好青年！我做錯了什麼？！老天為什麼要懲罰我？！馬超悲憤莫名。

「好了。來吃吧！」趙雲微笑著招呼馬超來吃三明治。

馬超抓起三明治發洩情緒似的大口用力咬下，滿腔的悲憤很快就被美味的三明治撫平了。趙雲看著馬超從一開始的臭臉，吃到後來逐漸換上了津津有味心滿意足的表情，心想：馬超剛剛臉那麼臭，應該是餓壞了吧…餓了就臭臉，吃飽了就開心，這個馬超，真像單細胞生物…真好……

「吃飽了，談正事吧！」馬超直接進入主題。「你筆記本裡寫的練習賽指的是什麼？籃球？網球？足球？球類的話，我差不多都還行，摔角、拳擊什麼的可能就……」

「不，不是那種練習賽。」趙雲很認真地開始解釋：「你之前不是說過，我的練習沒包含應對突發事件嗎？」馬超點頭，趙雲繼續解釋道：

「接著你說給我添點變化，結果那一整天我竟因而全都亂了套。」趙雲看起來有些懊悔，有些不甘心。「這表示我的練習內容的確需要修正。」

「那…跟練習賽有什麼關係？」馬超還沒跟上趙雲的思考邏輯。

「我原本只有排定自己個人的練習，一個人過日子的各種必需能力，包括維持正常生活規律。」

你那已經脫離正常生活規律的範圍了吧？哪有人精確到那種地步的…馬超在心裡吐槽。

趙雲繼續解釋。「就像練球時練基本動作跟體能；可是我終究必須與其他人有互動……」

「所以你說的練習賽指的是…與人互動的練習？」馬超下巴都快掉下來了。「可是，不說我，你跟那些無腦的女孩子們不是也互動得很好嗎？還需要練習什麼？」

「我只是有禮貌地拒絕別人接近而已。」趙雲認真地斟酌著用詞。「一旦真的被別人接近，我幾乎一定會亂套，這樣顯然是不夠的。」

原來我擅自接近你害你亂套了啊…馬超繼續在心裡譏諷著，想想，又覺得自己不厚道。這傢伙這麼努力練習這些莫名其妙的項目，就是因為他很容易慌亂失措嗎？

「其實，亂了套什麼的沒那麼嚴重。」馬超說道。「我們是人，又不是神，偶爾犯傻犯錯很正常啊！你何必這麼耿耿於懷？」

「不！」趙雲忽然激動起來：「不行，我不能犯錯，不能失誤……」

「為什麼不行？」

【待續】  
\--  
【牙齒小姐蛀曰】  
(1) ＣＰ值：Cost-Performance的比值。即成本效益比。


	11. Chapter 11

「……」趙雲沉默了。

「那我問你，昨天那算不算失誤？」馬超決定先確認趙雲說的和自己理解的是不是同一回事。

「當然算！」

「是嚴重失誤嗎？」

「那還用說……整個大失敗啊！」趙雲抱頭。

「昨天失誤了，可是你跟我今天都還好好的，沒人缺胳膊少腿還是掉腦袋；傍晚一起去超市買東西，回來又一起吃晩餐吃得很開心，這不就證明了失誤並不是什麼嚴重的事嗎？」

「那是因為你比較奇怪……啊！我不是那個意思…」趙雲脫口而出後才覺得說錯話了，懊惱得拿頭撞床柱；馬超因為被心目中最奇葩的傢伙說奇怪而受到五千點傷害並陷入石化狀態，等石化狀態解除，趙雲已經撞了好幾下。馬超趕緊伸手擋在趙雲的頭與床柱之間，意圖阻止他自殘，可憐的手掌被煞車不及的趙雲狠狠撞了一下，痛得哇哇大叫。

「馬超！對…對不起……」趙雲慌忙道歉。

「靠！痛死了！趙雲你已經呆成這樣，還不珍惜你僅剩的智商！」馬超火了。

「…那是我自己的事，不勞你費心。」趙雲連續出錯，已經非常挫折，加上被馬超一罵，又急又氣，賭氣的話不假思索出口之後才後悔莫及——真沒用，又搞砸了…明明想要好好談的，為什麼又變成這樣…好不容易第一次有了一個朋友，這麼快就又要被我氣走了…趙雲背過身去，不想讓馬超看見自己眼中滿是挫折的淚水。

「你不愛護你倒楣的腦袋是你的事，我管不著。但是你考慮過床柱的感受嗎？它又沒做錯事，為何要被你暴力攻擊啊？作用力等於反作用力，它受的力跟你可憐的頭一樣大耶！」

馬超正義感發作，噼哩啪啦替床柱責備了趙雲一大串。

趙雲沉默了。他真的沒有考慮過床柱的感受…不對，床柱哪會有感受？！不滿地回頭瞪他那一本正經地胡說八道著的室友，才發現馬超露出一口白牙正衝著自己笑。這人什麼毛病啊……

「馬超你在嘲笑我嗎？」

「你眼睛還真只有裝飾功能啊？！超哥我這是陽光般燦爛、溫暖、體諒中還流露著一絲帥氣的鼓勵笑容好嗎？」

「啥？」

「就跟你說要珍惜你僅剩的智商吧？撞了那幾下，你現在又更呆了。再撞，你智商就要被床柱同化了。」馬超攤手。

「……」

「……總之就是小小失誤無所謂啦！你越在意，失誤就越多不是嗎？」馬超教育道。

「所以才需要練習啊……」趙雲小聲嘟囔道。

「嗯…這麼說也有道理。你太容易慌亂了，一點點小誤差你就正回授無限放大到當掉。你難道是負阻尼系統(1)嗎？」

果然是奇葩！堪比永動機的自然界奇蹟！馬超繼續吐槽。

「負阻尼系統嗎……」趙雲認真思考起來。

「欸那不是重點。比起追究你的特徵值(2)到底是多少，我倒是很好奇你為何對失誤反應這麼激烈。」馬超看了看趙雲，小心地問道：「曾經有過什麼不好的經驗嗎？」

「……」趙雲低頭，看向一旁。

「做為哥兒們，我只是關心你，想幫你擺脫困境而已。可別以為我是愛打探別人隱私的八卦王啊！如果現在不想或不方便說，我也不勉強。不過，哪天你要是想說出來，超哥隨時都在，了？」

馬超說完，又笑著露出他一口白牙。趙雲感覺自己被反射的光芒還是什麼別的東西眩得睜不開眼。

「至於你說的那什麼練習賽嘛…我想，就先照我原本說的，每天隨機不定時給你添點變化，你呢，就試著應對看看。應對失敗了，隔天再重來，要『重考』幾次都無所謂，到我們都覺得可以過關了，再換別的。我想，一開始先這樣好了，可以重來，你心理負擔比較不會那麼大。如何？」

「好。」趙雲很高興。不過立刻又想到了什麼，急問道：「如果…我一直，一直卡關怎麼辦？」

你真的…不會生氣，不會放棄我嗎？趙雲很想這麼問，但不敢問出口。

「你這麼呆，會卡關才正常吧？剛不是說了『重考』幾次都行嗎？而且我們可以討論嘛！」馬超順手拍拍趙雲肩膀：「兄弟，加油啊！」兩人相視而笑，然後同時注意到一件事：

趙雲/我怎麼沒有反射性的閃躲？

【待續】  
\--  
【牙齒小姐蛀曰】  
(1) 阻尼，英文為damping，指任何振動系統在振動中，由於外界作用或系統本身固有原因導致振幅逐漸下降的特性及量化表示。負阻尼即系統特徵函數解為一對正實部共軛複根，此時系統時間響應為發散振盪。翻成白話就是振幅不但沒下降還越變越大，最後超過系統承受力而使整個系統崩潰。  
(2) 即eigenvaIue。線性變換的函數解。  
(3) 因為是餵食自己用的作品，所以用詞隨心所欲都是臺灣慣用語並且geek度無上限。若是有我沒註解各位又不懂的詞，歡迎提出，一定竭盡所能為各位解說。文中雖未明言，方便起見可將兩位主角視為電機系盛產的阿宅。


	12. Chapter 12

「咦？你這次沒閃躲也沒彈開三丈遠？」馬超心直口快，想到就問。「話說為什麼你好像很害怕被別人碰到啊？」

「……」又是一陣難堪的沉默。

「這也不方便說嗎？趙雲你不會以為有很多秘密看起來比較帥吧？」馬超又忍不住噴垃圾話了。見趙雲臉色不對，才又改口：「開玩笑而已，別當真。為什麼剛剛沒躲，至少這個可以講吧？」

「我…自己也很意外。」趙雲抓抓頭。

「兄弟啊…你有沒有發現不管我問什麼，你只有『不能說』跟『不知道』兩種答案？」馬超有點煩躁，想揍人了。

「知之為知之，不知為不知，是知也。」趙雲一臉無辜。「就算我想假裝知道，我也編不出原因來啊！」

「……」這是一株奇葩，不要用普通人類的標準要求他。馬超無奈地在心裡重複提醒自己。

「算了。下週期中考，拎北沒空陪你玩那個什麼練習賽，考完再開始。你這段時間可以先想想昨天沒過關的你要怎麼通關。行不行？」馬超簡單做了總結。「你其他的『練習』可以先照舊，以免生活步調完全亂掉，否則到時你被二一(1)，那我豈不是白忙？」

雖然趙雲離二一理論上遠得很，但是這傢伙那麼容易亂套，他目前的優秀表現顯然不是穩態。馬超忽然覺得面前這個身高近一米九的大男生像玻璃一樣易碎。

趙雲點頭同意。又說道：「期中考你有不會的我們可以討論。我有一些直屬學長留下的考古題。你要嗎？」

「趙雲！你終於有點建設性了！」

馬超高興地抓著趙雲肩膀大力搖晃。要不是怕這傢伙嚇得晚上做噩夢，他還真想熱情擁抱一下這個資源豐富功課又好的室友。

趙雲被他晃得有點頭暈，不過他也很高興。

「我本來就很有建設性。」

接下來的日子，除了馬超現在每天至少有一餐是趙雲的手工三明治加蘋果一顆之外，其餘一切如常。艱難困苦的期中考週總算撐過去，最後一科考完，馬超整個人癱在教室課桌上，發出重生的感嘆。

「總算考完了…命都要去半條。讀個大學而已，有必要這麼辛苦嗎……」

轉頭看趙雲，依舊是那麼從容而優雅，收拾了書包，準備離開教室。見他的仰慕者們又虎視耽耽地圍攏了過來，馬超想也不想立即起身，把桌上的文具直接掃進書包裡，猿臂一舒，勾住趙雲的肩膀嚷著：

「考完了考完了，趙雲走走快點回去慶祝，大吃一頓！」

趙雲雖然有些意外，不過對於馬超有些粗魯但絕對友善的肢體接觸，他已經十分習慣，不會反射性地閃躲了。一抬頭，望見那群女孩子正要靠過來，當即會意。

「冰箱已經空了，馬超我們先去補貨吧！」

馬超拉著趙雲打算立刻閃人，趙雲回頭對女孩子們抱歉地笑笑，離開了教室。女孩子們對於被馬超捷足先登非常懊惱。卻也無可奈何。只能聚在一起抱怨。

「那個馬超，最近怎麼黏趙雲黏那麼緊？我們都沒機會跟趙雲說上話了。」（馬超，幹得好！）

「就是說！他一定是故意的。」（當然是故意的。拯救室友脫離花痴糾纏這多正義啊！）

「你們覺得他是不是想追趙雲啊？」（少替別人的見義勇為胡亂添加不純潔動機！）

「馬超？不會吧…他那麼討人厭，應該是直男。」（你們…神邏輯。）

「對方可是趙雲。」（趙雲怎麼了？）

「也是。」（也是什麼？！說清楚啊！）

☐ ☐ ☐ ☐ ☐

馬超跟趙雲推著購物車在超市裡逛。三明治的材料差不多拿齊了。趙雲正要一蹦一跳地去選零食，馬超說話了。

「喂，趙雲，考完了，來練習賽吧！你想好怎麼過關沒？」

「…沒。」趙雲的腳步忽然像加了鉛塊一樣沉重。

「是沒去想，還是沒想出來？」

「…沒想出來。」趙雲的頭也沉重地垂了下來。

「……」這有這麼困難嗎？馬超實在大惑不解。

「釜底抽薪的做法是一開始便拒絕一起吃。可是你是室友，很難拒絕；次一級的做法便是拒絕交換食物。可是拒絕交換一定會被追問理由……」趙雲小聲地解釋道。

「然後你沒想出能搪塞過去的理由？」

「嗯……」趙雲看起來更沮喪了。「而且那天我根本沒機會拒絕就被交換了。所以這也很難行得通。」

「你不覺得真正釜底抽薪的做法應該是治好你這吃別人做的料理就吐的怪毛病嗎？」馬超說道。「這樣不管跟誰一起吃東西都完全不擔心亂套，不是很好嗎？」

「我不知道怎麼治。」趙雲看起來簡直像無家可歸的流浪狗一樣無助。

「這應該是心理問題，只要知道癥結點，應該能找到治好的方法。」馬超不忍心再責備他，柔聲半安慰，半建議地說道。「你這狀況是什麼時候開始的？那之前發生過什麼事？可能要從這裡著手。」

「……」

趙雲依舊沉默。然而和前幾次別開視線，抿緊了雙唇死也不肯透露的模樣不同，他這次看來有些欲言又止，只是，猶豫了半天還是沒說出來。馬超原也沒有非逼他說出來不可的意思，於是打發趙雲先去挑選零食讓他振作起來，自己則站在原地思考。

趙雲拿了小熊餅乾和棒棒糖回來。

「你很喜歡棒棒糖嘛！」馬超忍不住揶揄他。「都幾歲了你。」

「那是因為棒棒糖最便宜，用來湊零頭正好。」要剛好一百元不是很容易，但又不想浪費額度。趙雲認真地辯解著。

「所以你其實不喜歡吃棒棒糖？」難不成我還委屈了這傢伙？

「……喜歡。」趙雲紅著臉，好半天才坦承不諱。

「那不還是很喜歡棒棒糖嘛！都幾歲了你。」馬超一邊搖頭一邊故作無奈狀。

「大人難道不能喜歡吃棒棒糖嗎？馬超你這是年齡歧視！」

趙雲有點不滿。馬超無視趙雲的不滿，仍然毫不客氣地嘲笑他，嘲笑得正高興，突然馬超停頓了下來。

「喂！趙雲我想到辦法了。」馬超很興奮。「我們今天在寢室吃火鍋吧！」

【待續】   
\--   
【牙齒小姐蛀曰】   
(1) 指當學期學分超過一半被當，依（我那年代的）規定會被退學。


	13. Chapter 13

「吃火鍋？為什麼？」趙雲沒反應過來。

「你不是吃別人做的料理就會吐嗎？」馬超解釋道。「那如果你跟我一起料理，還會吐嗎？這很值得實驗一次！雖然我不知道癥結點，但是至少可以更明確知道引發你嘔吐的因素是什麼！怎麼樣？要不要試試？」

「那…為什麼是火鍋？」趙雲還有些迷惑不解。

「因為拎北會做的菜有限啊！」基本上只會泡麵加蛋的馬超說得理直氣壯。「火鍋就是把各種食材扔進鍋裡，煮熟了再撈起來吃，不需要烹飪技巧，也沒有繁複的工序，如果這個你不會吐出來的話，至少能確定沒技術成份的料理你不會吐。我們之後再試需要技術或調味比較複雜的菜，你覺得怎麼樣？」

「聽起來有點道理。」趙雲也覺得可以試試。「但是…如果我還是吐了……」

「那也就是一種可能結果啊！能事前確定結果就不叫實驗了。」馬超拍拍趙雲的肩膀鼓勵他。「你不用擔心，就算你還是吐了，只要不是給我直接吐在鍋子裡，我就不會受影響，也不會浪費食物。」

「那，就試試看。」趙雲點頭同意了。

「吃火鍋～吃火鍋～」馬超心情非常好。期中考結束，天氣也已經轉冷，以吃火鍋而言天時地利人和都湊齊了。馬超不知去哪借到了電磁爐，趙雲負責洗菜切菜，馬超擺好碗筷跟肉片、蛤蜊等等，在趙雲面前裝了水進鍋子，又倒了半罐超市買來的泡菜進去。（馬超：這樣就不用調味了，我真是睿智！）然後興致勃勃地坐在爐邊等水煮滾。

趙雲把蔬菜類都洗好切好端上桌，也跟著一臉期待地坐在馬超對面，等鍋裡的水煮滾。

「喔喔喔！滾了滾了！喔耶！」

馬超迫不及待地開始放肉類，趙雲也拿起筷子，把蔬菜一把把放進鍋裡。把鍋子裝到快要滿出來的程度才停止。在等放進鍋裡的東西煮熟期間，馬超出了個無聊的主意。

「喂！趙雲，我們來打賭，看你等會會不會吐出來。」

「賭就賭，要賭什麼？」

趙雲心情也很好，因為馬超說了只要不吐到鍋子裡，就算吐也沒關係，而且還可以重來。最重要的是，這段時間相處下來，馬超看起來應該不會生氣或逃走，他們的友誼現在是穩態了。

「欸，別說超哥欺負你呆，你先選，我選另一項。賭…這個…我想想，有了！」馬超說道。「你贏了，下次補貨零食額度加倍；你輸了的話，就告訴我一項祕密。如何？」

趙雲想了想，同意了。「那，我押不會吐。」今天狀況很好，所有的動作都在自己眼皮底下進行，應該沒問題。

「那我就押會吐。為了下次零食額度可以加倍，好好努力啦兄弟！」馬超拍拍趙雲的肩膀。「滾了滾了！可以吃了！餓死了！」

兩人迅速把鍋裡的食物一掃而空，正要再下第二輪。「啪！」一聲，宿舍跳電了。瞬間整棟宿舍傳出此起彼落的髒話、咒罵跟哀嚎。

「…怎…怎麼搞的？」一片黑暗中，傳來趙雲顫抖的聲音。

「不知道…可能宿舍裡太多人同時煮火鍋結果就跳電了。」

他們住的這棟宿舍是相對老舊的一棟，電力配置比較不足，太多人同時使用高功率的電器就很容易跳電。

「我們真不應該在宿舍煮火鍋的……」從聲音聽起來，趙雲開始自責了。

「我們這是具有重大意義的科學實驗，跟其他人只是滿足口腹之欲不一樣。」

馬超又開始一本正經地胡扯了──雖然他說的也不算錯。趙雲聽他又開始胡扯，不禁笑了出來。

「反正千錯萬錯都是別人的錯，都怪他們一窩蜂抄襲我們，宿舍才會跳電啦！」馬超繼續胡扯。趙雲繼續笑。

「欸，趙雲，其實你笑點真的超低的。」

在等待電力恢復的這段時間內，反正閒著也是閒著，馬超開始隨便聊。

「你這樣我是很有成就感啦…不過超哥還是忍不住想講一句：趙．雲．你．弱．爆．了！哈哈哈……」

「你…你才弱爆了。」趙雲顯然不善於鬥嘴。

「算了，跟你鬥嘴勝之不武。」馬超覺得單方面屠殺弱小也沒什麼樂趣。「電怎麼還不來啊…下次還是買個瓦斯爐好了。」

馬超認為在宿舍煮火鍋吃是絕不能妥協的基本原則。熱源只是手段。

「…馬超你是信火鍋教的嗎？」

趙雲自己還沒講完就先笑。

「信火鍋得永生啊你沒聽過嗎？」馬超順著趙雲的話繼續扯下去：「來吧！我們一起向火鍋之神祈禱，請祂賜給我們電力，阿門。」趙雲正捧著肚子笑，「啪！」一聲，電恢復了。

「電真的來了！真的有火鍋之神！！」趙雲十分震驚。

「……」

馬超感到無力。期中考這段時間太認真讀書，都快忘記這傢伙是株奇葩了。今天看來還是株超好騙的奇葩…他到底怎麼長大的？小時候怎麼沒被壞人拐賣？算了，這是無法深究的問題。

「快快快，再下料再下料。電停這麼久害拎北又餓了。」

馬超邊嚷著邊把桌上剩下的料一股腦倒進鍋裡，再煮一輪吃飽飽才是王道。

趙雲臉色突然變了。

「馬超…我，我吃飽了。」

「少來！你停電之前明明也在喊餓。一個大男人裝什麼小鳥胃？！你怎麼了？」

馬超把料全丟進鍋裡之後才抬頭望向趙雲。

「我再繼續吃的話…應該會吐。」

「你確定？！」

「不確定。不過機率非常高。」

「那……咱們打的賭怎麼算？」

【待續】


	14. Chapter 14

「那…就算我輸了吧！」趙雲低下頭。

「可是你明明沒吐！」馬超深感贏得不光彩。「算我輸。」

「那不然我繼續吃吧！」趙雲也不想占馬超便宜，看來只能把「實驗」進行到底了。

「不行！好好吃下去的東西全吐掉多浪費啊！對你的身體健康，我的心理健康都有害。何況萬一你這次一吐真把腦子吐掉，智商歸零，期末考誰罩我？！」馬超說道。「這次打賭作廢。」

「真的？馬超你不是想知道……」趙雲有點驚訝。

「如果我需要知道，日後總會知道的；若不需要，不就只是滿足我的好奇心而已，對你一點幫助也沒有嗎？拎北可是從小立志成為守護正義的英雄，怎麼能做這種事？」

雖然馬超又在自吹自擂，但趙雲覺得此刻的馬超周身彷彿真的散發出神聖的正義光芒，讓他打從心裡崇敬。

馬超起身，抓了小熊餅乾丟給趙雲：「一個人吃火鍋感覺好淒涼，像孤單老人似的。你吃小熊餅乾陪我吧！」

他知道趙雲應該還沒吃飽，於是故意這麼說。在馬超吃相豪邁地把剩下的火鍋料全塞進肚子裡的同時，趙雲也在一旁啃他的小熊餅乾。於是晚餐仍然有了個氣氛愉快且沒有人嘔吐的結尾。

一切收拾完畢，人跟鍋碗瓢盆筷子湯匙都洗乾淨，趙雲也完成他的每日功課，關了燈，兩人各自上床準備就寢。馬超因為吃了一點五人份的火鍋料，太飽了感到很睏，差不多一躺平就進入彌留狀態。在一片漆黑的寢室裡，趙雲戰戰兢兢地開口了。

「馬超，你…你睡著了嗎？」

「唔…快了，幹嘛？想要超哥講床邊故事給你聽啊？」馬超雖然快要睡著了，但是噴垃圾話對他而言只需要脊髓反射。

「你…之前不是問我，我這狀況是什麼時候開始的？那之前發生過什麼事嗎？」趙雲小心地說道。

「對啊！我想你的心理問題應該要從這著手。」馬超稍微清醒了一點，該不會是這株奇葩要講床邊故事給我聽吧？！

「我，我可能，應該…知道這問題的根源了。」

「你知道了？」馬超這下完全清醒了。「能告訴我嗎？」

「…嗯。」馬超立刻起身準備下床開燈，趙雲急忙阻止。「別…別開燈，你就當聽睡前故事就好。」

於是接下來就是奇葩的床邊故事時間。只是，這不是個適合陪伴小朋友入眠的童話故事，而是一個少年的沉重傷疤。

「我小時候…可能有點營養不良，發育又比較遲，所以上初三之前，一直是個又瘦又矮的小不點……」

「班上長得比較高大的男生們特別喜歡整我，比方說把我的書包丟到垃圾桶、扯壞我的制服、偷走我的作業…甚至直接把我塞進垃圾桶裡，說是測量垃圾桶容積。」趙雲說到這裡笑了──居然還笑得出來。

「又瘦又矮，功課好，長得可愛…要是家境再差一點或是單親什麼的…成為霸凌目標的條件你都集滿了嘛！」馬超嘆息。

「他們最喜歡做的就是在我的飲料或便當裡加噁心的料…一開始是在上面撒沙土落葉之類的髒東西，後來他們做法還進階，把蟲子、垃圾什麼的藏在底下，吃到最後才會看到。」

「…幹！那些人渣怎麼能這樣對你！」馬超不幸猜中，趙雲居然真的被霸凌過…馬超氣得睡意全消。「你這呆子就這樣逆來順受也不反抗？！」憤憤不平地坐起來，才想到自己的指責不合邏輯。「不對，抱歉，你根本沒機會反抗。難怪只要是別人碰過或是料理的，你一吃就吐。」馬超用想像的都噁心。

「雖然我覺得你應該不會那樣對我，但是……」趙雲的聲音聽起來有點不好意思。

「我了解。是我也會有陰影。」

「那之後我就漸漸沒辦法吃別人料理的東西了。」趙雲續道。「晚上的『實驗』，一開始我們什麼都是一起做的，也沒人丟奇怪的東西進去，所以很順利。」

「但是後來跳電了，有一大段時間一片漆黑什麼也看不到。你就擔心有問題？」馬超接著說道。

「抱歉，我並不是有意懷疑你，馬超。」

「我了解。」

「我之前有在想大概是這個造成的，但又不是很確定。因為是漸漸變得沒辦法吃。並不是一下子就變成現在這樣。」趙雲說道。「晚上的『實驗』之後，我才比較敢肯定。但是，我還是不知道要怎麼治這個問題。」

「沒關係，我們以後一起慢慢想。那，你初三開始長高之後，那些人應該就比較不會欺負你了吧？」

「嗯…反正，我一直很認真鍛練身體，我想…至少遇到別人使用蠻力的狀況，有足夠的力氣抵抗。」趙雲有點避重就輕。

「上了高中之後，你應該擺脫這種事了吧？」

「…沒有。」

「這種事後來還有再發生過嗎？」沉默了一陣之後，馬超忍不住問道。

「…有。」比那更糟……但趙雲沒說出口。

「一直持續嗎？」

「…嗯。」趙雲的聲音聽起來平靜得令人發毛。

「幹！人渣！」馬超氣得捶床板。「要是讓我遇上了，絕對要讓他們死得很難看。」

「對不起。」

「你跟我對不起個雕啊？又不是你的錯。」馬超沒好氣地罵道。

「我自己檢討過，大概是因為我看起來太好欺負了，」馬超在心裡嘆息：你現在看起來還是很好欺負啊！「…比較容易引起別人惡作劇的念頭。」

從聲音聽起來，趙雲又習慣性地歸罪於自己，馬超更生氣了。

「怎麼能這樣說？你雖然的確是呆了一點…嗯，不只一點…啊幹這不是重點，你呆不表示他們欺負你就是應該的你懂不懂？！」

趙雲在黑暗中點頭。

「你懂不懂啊趙雲？」馬超當然沒看見趙雲點頭，只好又出聲再問一次。

「啊！嗯！大概…懂……」

這回答聽起來一點也不像真的懂了，馬超很火大。

「氣死我了。我怎麼會有你這個白痴室友……」馬超又開始捶床板。

「馬超你別生氣！對不起，我懂了，我真的懂了……」趙雲的聲音聽起來很驚慌。「請你不要生我的氣……」

「我不是生你的氣，你不用那麼緊張。」馬超只得先口頭安慰一下趙雲。「話說，你是不是中學時代因為這些鳥人鳥事而交不到朋友，所以很怕我不跟你當朋友啊？其……」馬超還沒講完就被趙雲打斷。

「你是我第一個朋友。」

趙雲靜靜地說出了這句讓馬超十分震撼的話。

【待續】  
\--  
【牙齒小姐蛀曰】  
對不起好像每次都把雲寫成沒朋友社社員。


	15. Chapter 15

「等一下，你小學也……？！」馬超激動地坐了起來。我的奇葩室友難道真的體質特別招惹人渣類型的髒東西？沒人教過他們遇見珍稀物種應該要保護而不是摧殘嗎？！何況這傢伙看起來明明乖巧善良人畜無害，就因為他呆了點，好騙了點？！

「喔！那倒沒有。」趙雲輕輕地笑了。「只是因為種種原因我一直轉學，所以跟誰都來不及交上朋友。」停了一會，又補上一句。「從另一個方面來講，也來不及被盯上或被欺負，也許算是好事。」

趙雲你別這樣笑，笑得我想哭啊！馬超在心裡吶喊。

「好像扯遠了，謝謝你，馬超，讓你犧牲睡眠聽我說這些不怎麼愉快的事，晚安。」

「喂喂喂！等一下，再讓我問最後一個問題再睡。」馬超急道。

「請說。」

「你…為什麼願意告訴我這些？」馬超很在意這點。「你之前不是一直不願意提到關於自己的事嗎？而且今天的打賭也作廢了，你沒有輸，是可以不用說的。」

「不知道。」趙雲答得很乾脆。

「……」

「不過…你知道這些以後，會不會壓力很大？像…像住進鬼屋，被孤魂野鬼纏上，頭啊肩頸啊覺得特別沉重，甩都甩不掉那類的……」趙雲還是忍不住問了。

「你這什麼比喻啊？！」馬超真心佩服趙雲的創意，都沒脾氣了。「哪有人會把自己比作孤魂野鬼，把跟你交朋友的人講成中邪，真是夠了你。」

「還是說…像在路上看到紅包撿起來然後被迫娶了個鬼妻那樣？這比喻有比較接近一點嗎？」趙雲還真換了個比喻，再次問道。

「……算了你別比喻了。」馬超覺得再聽這株奇葩這麼比喻下去自己應該會英年早逝。「我直接告訴你好了：一．點．也．沒．有。我從不覺得跟你來往是被強迫的，也不覺得繼續當朋友會有什麼壓力。跟你合得來，所以成為好哥們，就這麼簡單。」馬超說到這裡，忍不住又添上一句：「你雖然呆了點，但這也是一種個人特色，我覺得還挺有娛樂效果的。」

「…最後一句可以不用說的。」

趙雲滿腔的感動因為這畫蛇添足的最後一句話全都煙消雲散──差點就忘記馬超患了一種不講垃圾話就會死掉的病。

「晚安馬超。」

「晚安。」

趙雲說完這些，心情輕鬆不少，很快便睡著了。馬超卻完全沒了睡意，輾轉反覆，一夜無眠。趙雲這個床邊故事實在太…太…太……了啊！他居然撐了過來，沒有自殺，沒有自暴自棄，真是太堅強了！此刻馬超心裡不禁油然生出一股對趙雲的崇敬之情，趙雲真是他認識的人裡面最勇敢，最強大的一位。

馬超腦子裡一直反復想著趙雲說的那些話，一直到天將破曉才迷迷糊糊閤上眼。結果一下夢見個子瘦瘦小小的趙雲孤獨地坐在窗邊；一下又見到像是初中時代的趙雲，在被惡整之後，衝到廁所裡一直吐一直吐；最後出現的看起來應該是高中時代的趙雲，衣衫凌亂，渾身是傷。儘管狼狽不堪，那對漆黑明亮的眸子卻顯得那麼高貴，那麼勇敢，毫不猶豫地望著馬超，然後露出一個有棒棒糖桿子亂入的燦爛笑容。

…這什麼亂七八糟的啊！？馬超在夢裡都忍不住想吐槽。

「起來！飢寒交迫的奴隸！起來！全世界受苦的人！滿腔……」

馬超耳邊突然響起比平常大聲不少的鬧鈴聲，把他嚇得立刻坐起身。眼睛一睜開，映入眼簾的居然是夢裡那雙漂亮的眼睛──還是放大版的──又嚇得連連後退；趙雲這邊也沒好到哪裡去，他只不過是因為快遲到了，來催馬超起床上課，叫了半天沒反應，把手機鬧鈴拿到他耳邊播放，一直叫不起來的馬超跟詐屍似的突然坐起，兩人的臉差點撞上，把趙雲也嚇得不輕，又一口氣直接彈到門邊去了。

「馬馬馬馬馬超，那個，上，上課快，快遲到了。」趙雲連講話都結巴了。

「喔！謝謝謝謝，趙趙趙雲你等我一下下我馬馬馬上就好。」也跟著結結巴巴的馬超以最快速度盥洗完畢，抓了書包，兩人以最快速度衝向教室。

「趕上了。」

兩人一前一後，旋風般衝進教室坐下，互看一眼，笑著同時說出這三個字。班上的同學全都驚奇地望著他們兩人。馬超偶爾的確會這麼脫線，但趙雲？那個永遠準時，從不缺課，隨時隨地從容優雅的趙雲今天居然跟馬超一樣脫線？

「馬超果然把趙雲帶壞了。」幾個女孩子開始竊竊私語。

「趙雲跑得真快！」

兩人速度幾乎一樣快，但在趙雲身邊，馬超速度快還是慢沒有幾個女孩子關心。

「剛衝刺完臉有點發紅的趙雲，比平常更吸引人了！」說話的女孩子眼睛又變成愛心形狀了。

課上到一半，馬超遞了張紙條過來。

「抱歉今天一開始就亂掉了。下次叫不醒就把我放生沒關係，別被我拖累。」

「有趕上就不會亂掉。我們是好哥們，絕不會丟下你的。而且…很刺激很有趣！！」

趙雲遞回來的紙條上這樣寫著。兩人相視一笑。

不管好事還是壞事，只要和朋友一起，都會變成好玩的事。趙雲直到現在才終於有機會體會。

【待續】


	16. Chapter 16

期末考。

又是一連串艱苦的戰鬥。然而「考完就能放寒假、過春節」的念頭就像燈塔一樣，始終堅定地為在無涯學海中掙扎求生的學渣們指引方向。在筋疲力竭的時候，只要想到過年時可以像麻糬一樣癱在家裡什麼事都不幹盡情耍廢，體內就能重新生出力量，繼續堅持下去。

「啊！！！學海無涯，回頭是岸啊！！！」

馬超雖然靠著室友「雲神」，期末考壓力已經減輕不少，但間或哀嚎幾聲還是必不可少的。馬超表示，這樣才有期末考的氣氛。

「雲神雲神，有拜有保庇。請保祐我期末考high pass。」

馬超拿三枝筆當作三炷香對著趙雲祝禱。

「雲神雲神，你能不能教人家這一題？人家都不會怎麼辦？」

馬超學著班上女孩子對趙雲撒嬌順便黏著趙雲手臂不放。

馬超在寢室臨時抱佛腳到中場休息的時候，總是要這樣裝腔作勢地鬧一鬧趙雲才高興。期中考成績出來之後，每科都拿到高分的趙雲在系上便多了個「雲神」的綽號。雖然他本人並不怎麼喜歡這個綽號，不過以馬超為首的「信眾」們並不理會雲神的意願，還是叫得很開心，一開始趙雲還試著假裝沒聽見（當然一點用也沒有），到後來連實驗課助教還有幾個年紀比較輕的教授都跟著起鬨叫他雲神，他只好被迫接受。雲神的信眾之中，最煩人的當然是帶頭起鬨的馬超。由於兩人同系又是室友，抬頭不見低頭見的，馬超毫無節制地成天在趙雲耳邊雲神長雲神短，不是對著趙雲作虔誠膜拜狀，就是嗲聲嗲氣地翹著小指，學班上女生問趙雲問題的嬌羞狀騷擾他，趙雲覺得自己簡直無所逃於天地之間。

「馬超你真的很煩…可不可以不要整天雲神雲神的叫個沒完？」趙雲這天晚上忍不住第Ｎ次表達抗議。

「是，雲神。遵命，雲神。」馬超第Ｎ次無視趙雲的抗議。

「你再鬧別怪我把你踹出寢室，讓你去睡宿舍交誼廳。」趙雲狠狠地放話。

「雲神動怒了！息怒啊雲神！雲神您的貢品在此，請笑納雲神。」

馬超嘻皮笑臉地變出一包小熊餅乾雙手奉上──當然還是言必稱雲神。

「你！……」

趙雲又好氣又好笑地接過。沒辦法，小熊餅乾是雲神的罩門之一，馬超最清楚不過了。

「欸雲神…好啦好啦別真的動手…先不鬧你。」馬超看趙雲這次真的開始把兩手手指骨節捏得喀啦喀啦響，總算稍微收斂了點。「你過年會回家吧？話說你老家到底在哪啊？我們都睡在一起那麼長時間了，也該告訴我了吧？」

「馬超你…真不愧是『言黃子孫』！室友就室友你為什麼一定要講得這麼猥褻…今天皮特別癢可以直說。」趙雲咬牙切齒，再次掄起拳頭。

「先說好不打臉！唉喲！」說時遲那時快，馬超肚子已經吃了趙雲一記重拳。「痛！」

「對聽不懂人話又非要作死的單細胞生物，只好出此下策。」

趙雲揍了馬超一拳，整個人神清氣爽，扔下一句話，回過頭去準備繼續讀書。

「等一下，趙雲，你不要以為我沒發現你想裝死混過去。」

馬超總算久違地不叫他雲神了，趙雲不由得回頭。

「你老家在哪總不會也是個不能說的秘密吧？就算你是火星來的，就算地球是如此的危險，我還是會尊重你的意願，不會硬要你回火星的。」

然後趙雲悲痛地發現，馬超的病程已經進展到說出來的話有一句不含垃圾成份就會死掉的程度。於是什麼也沒說，只是沉重地嘆了口氣，又轉頭回去讀書。

「不開玩笑了。你老家在哪？搞不好過年可以去找你玩。」馬超說道。

「……我不知道。」趙雲遲疑了好一會兒才說出口。

「啊？那你爸媽住哪？」

「我也不知道。」

「你沒開玩笑吧？」

「沒有。」趙雲習慣性地低下頭。「因為種種原因，我可以算是在孤兒院長大的。」

原本嘻笑打鬧的歡樂氣氛忽然變得沉重起來。馬超見趙雲無意多談這個話題，便也不再追問，改而問道：

「那你過年是打算待在宿舍過嗎？」

趙雲點頭。「反正過年期間打工薪水加倍，不賺白不賺。」趙雲好看的笑容不知為何讓馬超覺得像銳刺一樣，刺得人心痛。

「你要不要來我家跟我們一起過年？」馬超沒多想便問了出口。「錢之後再賺行嗎？」

「這……」

「過年就是要全家人聚在一起耍廢講垃圾話還有整天吃個不停。」馬超義正辭嚴地說道，趙雲在一旁吃吃地笑。

「趙雲你笑屁啊？我是認真的。」趙雲還在笑。「沒禮貌！拎北這麼認真講話就算你是雲神也不可以笑。」

看馬超好像真的生氣了，趙雲才斂起笑容。「那是你們全家人聚在一起的時間，我去湊什麼熱鬧啊？」趙雲說道。

「過年就是要湊熱鬧啊！你自己一個人留在宿舍當孤單老人，會害我耍廢的時候有罪惡感。」馬超一臉嚴肅，但是講出來的話還是讓趙雲很想笑。

「不用了啦…謝謝你的好意。我這樣過很習慣了。自己一個人反倒輕鬆。」趙雲微笑著說道。

「不行！」馬超想到理由了。「你不是說要我幫你進行『練習賽』嗎？你過年龜在宿舍，我回家去，就沒辦法練習賽了。而且不同的過年方式也是一種練習賽。」

「這……」馬超說得挺有道理，但趙雲還是覺得這樣有點尷尬。「那，怎麼跟你家人講？」

「就說你家人都出國了，今年只有你自己一個人留在國內，所以我就邀請你來我家一起過。」

「這樣真的行嗎？」

「當然行。我家人很好客的，何況課業上都靠你罩我，我爸媽一定也想好好感謝你。」馬超拍拍趙雲的肩膀。「好啦！就這麼決定了。念書念書！」

【待續】


	17. Chapter 17

最後一科期末考終於考完了。該交的期末報告也交了，覺得有危機的人還得多留幾天，等成績公布了，再看需不需要去求教授刀下留人，還是把宿舍裡的家當全部清空帶回家去，準備再考一次大學。當然，對於雲神以及有雲神罩的馬超而言，這不是需要煩惱的問題。馬超返家的前一晚，見趙雲行李都還沒收拾，忍不住催促他。

「馬超，那啥，我想…我還是不能到你家一塊兒過年。」趙雲滿是歉意地對馬超說道。

「為什麼？」馬超有點不爽。這傢伙怎麼這麼不乾脆，事到臨頭又反悔！

「馬超…你忘了，我到現在吃別人做的料理那關還沒真的通過……」趙雲很羞愧地低下頭。的確，他們後來又試了好幾回，結果除了煮火鍋的那一次，不對，半次以外，都是以趙雲吐得臉色發青收尾。後來兩人只好決議先跳過這一關，練習別的變化。趙雲在其他關卡都表現得很好，頂多「重考」一兩次就能通關；在馬超的幫助之下，跟系上其他同學的互動也變得自然熟絡多了。唯有這關…唯一勉強能算是進展的就是馬超做的料理趙雲吃了不會吐──只會整天都很想吐，並且當天接下來對包括小熊餅乾在內的任何食物都失去胃口──因為馬超做出來的食物，除了泡麵加蛋和火鍋這種全部扔進鍋裡煮，沒什麼技術難度的料理以外，味道全都十分地…十分地…一言難盡啊！

「你們全家開開心心吃團圓飯，我卻一直在廁所裡抱著馬桶吐，實在太破壞氣氛，也太失禮了。」趙雲皺著眉表示。

「幹！我忘記這個問題了！」馬超懊惱地用拳頭敲自己額頭。

「雖然我真的很想感受一下全家團圓，圍爐守歲是什麼感覺，不過…看來今年我是沒辦法去你家蹭團圓飯了。」趙雲一臉遺憾地說道。

「那好吧……」馬超一臉比趙雲更遺憾的樣子，失望地說道。

「反正我們兩個在學校相處的時間那麼多，不差這幾天的。開學就又天天見面啦！」趙雲微笑著安慰馬超。

「趙雲你打工不要太拼命，天氣冷，要注意保暖。」馬超開啟老媽子叮嚀模式。「要是不小心生病了超哥可沒辦法照顧你。我回來的時候你不准變成一具乾屍留在床上等我替你收屍知道嗎？」想了想又補上一句：「濕屍、屍塊也不行。」

「馬超你真是夠了，三句話不離屍體…我看起來有這麼孱弱嗎？還是你其實很想替我收屍？」趙雲現在也會揶揄馬超了。

「你忘了嗎？吃火鍋那時候我不是講過？趙．雲．你．弱．爆．了！哈哈哈…唉喲！」馬超笑沒幾聲，左臉已與趙雲的右勾拳發生了親密接觸。

「你才弱爆了。」換趙雲指著馬超大笑起來。

「說好不打臉的！你不要以為你是雲神我就不敢還手喔！期末考已經考完了！看我馬氏神拳的威力！」馬超也掄起拳頭，跟趙雲打鬧起來。

「投不投降？」

亂鬥中馬超偶然發現趙雲極為怕癢，於是在他的「馬氏神拳」占不了上風時，果斷地改變策略，化拳為爪開始搔對方癢，趙雲果然很快優勢盡失，幾乎要被他制住。

趙雲笑得快沒力氣了，卻死不投降，掙扎中一腳踹去，正中馬超重要部位，馬超吃痛，失去平衡，兩個幼稚鬼臉對臉撞在一起，各自摀著鼻子哀嚎。

「你怎麼用頭錘！」

趙雲摀著鼻子，痛得眼淚都快流出來。

「靠，拎北的鼻子也是受災戶好不好？！我高挺的鼻子要是塌了歪了英俊度下降你賠得起嗎？」

馬超雖然摀著鼻子，但是完全不妨礙他的垃圾話攻擊。

「你活該！快滾去睡啦！明天不是早班車嗎？睡過頭叫不起來別怪我沒警告你。」趙雲沒好氣地趕馬超上床睡覺去。

打鬧了大半個晚上，加上之前準備期末考不能免俗地也開了幾天夜車，兩人都累了，熄燈上床躺平之後，兩個人卻都睡意全無。一來，剛才玩鬧興奮的情緒還沒完全平復；二來鼻子的確撞得很痛；三來…剛才兩人撞在一起時，其實不只鼻子對撞，嘴唇也碰在一塊兒了。

馬超在床上輾轉反側，雖然只是極為短促地擦過，但是，但是那可是拎北珍貴的初吻啊啊啊！居然，居然就這麼送給這株奇葩了…好在他好像沒注意到，剛剛自己的慌亂應該成功地用垃圾話掩飾過去了吧？那傢伙比較遲鈍，又很好騙，應該…應該不會察覺到有什麼不對勁。可是為什麼到現在心臟還跳得這麼快？心跳聲這麼大，那傢伙不會聽見吧？為什麼我的初吻對象不是正妹而是這株奇葩？雖然說他的容貌說起來一點也不比那些女孩子差，那雙漂亮的大眼睛比班上戴放大片的女孩子還吸引人，天生的長而密的睫毛更不是她們戴上去像毛毛蟲似的假睫毛所能比擬的。他的嘴唇觸感真好…不知道女孩子的嘴唇觸感有沒有這麼好？……

啊幹我在想什麼東西？都是趙雲這個奇葩怪咖呆瓜外星人害的！還好明天就回家了，回家自我隔離幾天，以免奇葩傳染到我身上。不過，那真的是…觸電一樣啊……

趙雲僵硬地躺在床上一動也不動，臉上熱得像火燒。剛剛兩人相撞時除了鼻子撞得很痛之外，嘴唇好像也碰到一起了！還好只是很短暫地相擦而過，馬超應該沒有注意到。這真的是超尷尬。還好剛才鼻子很痛，摀住鼻子順帶把大部分的臉也摀住，不然臉這麼紅一定會被馬超看出來，要是被他追問臉在紅什麼，我一定說不出口然後又全亂套！心跳到現在還慢不下來，心跳聲這麼大，不會被馬超聽見吧？只不過是個意外我為什麼卻滿腦子都是這個意外呢？絕不能讓馬超發現。不然他搞不好會嚇到從此躲得遠遠的，我會失去我第一個也是最重要的好友。

不行。我得鎮定點。只是個小意外，這只是個沒有任何意義的小意外而已，趙雲別慌，不要慌……

【待續】


	18. Chapter 18

隔天一早，根本沒睡著的馬超不想吵醒趙雲，輕手輕腳地起床盥洗，在趙雲桌上留了字條，拎了行李便去搭車了。趙雲其實知道馬超輕手輕腳地起床盥洗，在自己桌上留了字條，拎了行李去搭車──根本沒睡著的他，只是因為昨天晚上的意外還在腦子裡盤桓，不知道怎麼面對馬超，只好裝睡。

馬超一離開寢室，趙雲就立刻爬起來，抓過馬超留的字條。

> 雲神：
> 
> 先閃人了，不用太思念英俊帥氣的我，年後見。下學期也靠你罩啦！
> 
> 新年快樂
> 
> 超哥
> 
> PS.：好好照顧自己別讓我年後回來收屍

趙雲默默地把字條仔細摺好，收進抽屜。

不愧是他技能點全點在垃圾話上，三句話不離屍體的室友留的字條……雖然讀完的瞬間有把字條揉成一團扔進垃圾桶的衝動，但這畢竟第一次有朋友留字條關心自己，值得好好收藏。而且…看來那隻單細胞生物應該的確沒注意到昨天的意外，趙雲總算放下心來。

馬超不在，寢室變得很安靜，感覺空蕩蕩的，很孤獨。趙雲把大部分時間都排滿打工，幾乎只有晚上回來洗澡睡覺而已。除夕晚上十點多，下了工，趙雲一個人慢慢走回宿舍。過年打工收入相當不錯，趙雲心情很好，到便利商店買遲到的晚餐時還多買了一包小熊餅乾──年夜飯嘛！犒賞自己一頓──路上人很少，大部分的人都在家裡跟家人吃年夜飯、守歲吧？趙雲想到了馬超的邀請……要是那關過了，就能去馬超家蹭年夜飯，感受一下全家團圓是什麼樣子了。

新年新希望！希望明年可以真正克服這個問題。

一邊想著，趙雲拎著便利商店買的晚餐正要踏進校門。忽然有個熟悉的聲音叫住了他。

「趙雲，好久不見了。」

那是趙雲一點也不想聽見的，再熟悉不過的聲音。一個穿著打扮走雅痞風，看來像個公子哥的男人倚在牆邊朝著他露出微笑──鱷魚的微笑──這是趙雲心裡唯一的念頭。

「你…怎麼會在這裡？」

趙雲強作鎮定地說道。雖然聲音聽起來平靜，但趙雲裹在厚厚冬衣裡的身體不受控制地顫抖了起來。

「來Ｔ大『朝聖』，順便看看『老朋友』過得怎麼樣。」

那男人說到「老朋友」時特別加重語氣，意有所指地看著趙雲。

趙雲不再答理，低下頭加快了腳步走回宿舍。那男人並沒追過來，只是倚著牆，似笑非笑地看著趙雲走進去。

趙雲越走越快，到最後幾乎是用跑的回到宿舍。進了寢室，趙雲點了燈，鎖上門，又上了閂，才靠著門板慢慢滑下，癱坐在地上。失焦的眼神偶然注意到寢室的窗戶，又急忙起身把窗戶也鎖上，窗簾全拉上。然後抱著膝蓋，在椅子上縮成一團，坐在自己的書桌前，無法抑制地劇烈顫抖。

「他們」還是不肯放過自己。趙雲原本以為離開原本成長的城市，到外地念大學，就算不能完全脫離「他們」，至少也能躲避一段較長的時間。果然還是太天真了……過了不知多久，外面開始聽得見爆竹聲以及煙火聲，新的一年來臨了。趙雲回過神，拿出已經該算宵夜的晚餐開始吃。然而，吃沒幾口，趙雲便不得不衝進廁所，猛烈地嘔吐起來，一直吐到再也沒有任何東西可吐為止。

脫下沾上了嘔吐物的衣服，直接去淋浴，站在蓮蓬頭下，在嘩嘩的水聲中，趙雲無聲而激烈地哭泣著。

雖然馬超什麼也不知道，雖然馬超應該也幫不上忙，也許甚至會因為害怕而逃離…就像以前那些一開始顯得友善的人一樣。但是此刻，他真的很希望馬超在身邊。

☐ ☐ ☐  ☐ ☐

就像他對趙雲說的那樣，馬超過年絕大部分的時間都在沙發上癱成一坨軟趴趴的麻糬，除了要負責講垃圾話跟吃東西的嘴巴，以及按遙控器及拿吃食的手以外，其他部位從裡到外，身心靈全部都在耍廢。

「這就是過年啊！…過年果然還是要耍廢。」麻糬形態的馬超發出人生的感嘆。

「老哥你今年怎麼感覺特別廢？」堂弟馬岱出言調侃。「念個大學有這麼累嗎？」

「你還小不懂啦！」麻糬形態的馬超老氣橫秋地擺擺手。「我們系的課既多又重，我室友還是個奇葩。」

「哥你也很奇葩啊！奇葩住一起不是正好？」馬岱也開始展現馬家特質：噴垃圾話。

「你才奇葩，你全家都奇葩。」馬超一講完馬岱就開始狂笑。「臭馬岱你笑個屁！人有失蹄馬有失言沒聽過嗎？」馬岱笑得更大聲了。「皮癢就是了……」說著掄起了拳頭。

「大過年的不能打人！」馬岱立即跳起來躲到另一邊去。「哥你本來不是說要帶你那個奇葩室友回來一起過年？啊人咧？」

「那傢伙臨時又龜了。」馬超不想說出趙雲不能來的真正原因，於是避重就輕地隨便搪塞過去。

「哥你真是沒sense！」馬岱一臉不屑。「受人點滴之恩，當泉湧以報。人家罩你功課，就算他龜你也應該把他連殼扛回來，好好招待感謝他啊！」

「是啊！」馬超的媽媽也開口了。「看他愛吃什麼我就做什麼給他吃，要不是有那孩子在，阿超這麼混，不知道要當幾科。」

「喂！老媽你幹嘛這麼看不起你兒子？雖然趙雲是有罩我，但是沒他罩我也不會當掉好不好？！」馬超非常不滿。

「對啊伯母，老哥最厲害的就是低空飛過。一分都不多拿。」馬岱不知道是誇還是糗馬超。

「馬岱你找死！」

「想到那孩子一個人在宿舍過年，我就覺得不忍心。」馬超的媽媽母愛發作。「兒子你早幾天回宿舍好了，我做點好吃的讓你帶過去給那孩子。」

「喂！媽！你都沒見過趙雲就對他這麼好！哪有媽媽會叫兒子提早滾回宿舍的？！」馬超很委屈。

「沒辦法啊！人家不過是客氣，我那一根筋的蠢兒子居然當真就扔他一個人在宿舍，多可憐啊！大過年的，大家都在團圓，那孩子一個人孤孤單單…我想像著都心疼。」馬超的媽媽母愛泛濫。

「……」

媽你是當真的嗎？人家都說兒子是自己的好，只有你，兒子是別人家的好…馬超無語凝噎。

【待續】


	19. Chapter 19

馬超的媽媽是當真的。

年初三一大早，馬超提著比回來時重了不少的行李，被他爸媽丟到火車站去。

「今年年尾，要是你室友又要孤孤單單一個人在宿舍過年，你再真的扔下他自己回家我就不讓你進門。」馬超的媽媽囑咐道，「唉！我兒子怎麼會這麼呆……」順便又感嘆了一下。

「媽你真是夠了……」

馬超雖然很會講垃圾話，但是他的媽媽不但承襲了馬家優良特質──垃圾話，嘮叨功力更是全家族無人能望其項背。所以馬超只敢發出像這樣微弱的抗議。被他媽媽瞪一眼就乖乖噤聲了。

雖然嘴上一直哀嚎，不過馬超其實也想早些回學校──只是沒想到自家老媽居然比自己還心急，才初三就把兒子趕回學校，我到底是不是她親生的──看看趙雲是不是還活著。雖然說確認他的死活是有點誇張，但那傢伙那麼呆，實在令人放心不下…不，我絕對不是想念那株奇葩！不要搞錯了！！馬超在車上一直自言自語地對自己再三強調，同車的旁人都忍不住投以同情的目光，以為他念書念到頭腦出問題了。

「這麼年輕，長得也挺英俊的小伙子，真可憐。」幾個大媽在一旁偷偷議論。「孩子還是別逼得太緊，弄得像那孩子這樣可得不償失啊！」

☐ ☐  ☐ ☐  ☐

好不容易下了火車轉乘捷運又走了一大段路，馬超提著大包小包正要走進宿舍，恰好見到趙雲在宿舍門口正和一個陌生的男子拉拉扯扯，好像起了爭執。馬超立刻扔下行李，上前打算隔開兩人，並且不客氣地嚷道：

「哪裡冒出來的流氓，放開我兄弟！」又轉頭問趙雲：「趙雲，這傢伙幹嘛糾纏你？要不要我幫忙揍他？」

「不錯嘛！趙雲，上大學才半年不到，就有傻子跟你稱兄道弟了，難怪你不肯回來。」那男子語帶譏刺地對趙雲說道。趙雲的臉色十分難看，卻沒有答腔。

「你說誰是傻子？」

馬超想上前直接給那個令人火大的痞子一拳，被趙雲攔住了。

「老頭的意思我已經帶到了，你好好想想吧！老頭對你已經是特別優待了，我們的耐心可不是無止境的。」

那男子的口吻輕蔑，提到「特別優待」時更是明顯多了幾分慍怒。

那男子走上前，伸手撫上趙雲的左頰，補上一句：「趙雲，你應當不會想之前的事再來一次的。這句警告，算是我個人對你的特別優待。」

趙雲很明顯地渾身一震，卻不知為何沒敢躲開。馬超見了十分憤怒，粗魯地拉開那男子撫摸著趙雲臉頰的手，將趙雲拉到自己身後護著。

「別用你噁心的髒手隨便碰他！你看不出他不想讓你碰嗎？」馬超對那男子嚷道。

「喲！你這兄弟還兼任護花使者啊？真是情深義重。讓我好生羨慕。」

那男子語氣平淡地說著嘲諷的話，臉上嫉恨的神色卻沒能完全藏住。

「給拎北滾出去！現在！馬上！否則我通報舍監、教官跟校警有陌生人入侵宿舍。」

馬超指著大門方向，一邊掏手機出來準備撥號。

「真是令人害怕的威脅，」那男子仍舊嘲諷著，然而還是走出了宿舍大門。「趙雲，別忘了，下次不會這麼好過。」

馬超對著那人揚長而去的背影比了好幾個中指，等那人已消失在視線之內，才回頭問趙雲：

「你沒事吧？」

趙雲直到這時才鬆了口氣，看起來好像連站都站不穩了。馬超上前想扶住他，他卻神經質地躲開了。一個人踉踉蹌蹌地走向電梯前，馬超趕緊提起剛才扔下的行李跟上。

好不容易進了房間，馬超行李都還沒有放下，趙雲已經急急忙忙將寢室門鎖上、加閂，又將上鎖的窗戶全部檢查了一遍，才筋疲力竭地坐在床上，抱著膝蓋縮成一團，瑟瑟發抖起來。

馬超從沒見過趙雲這副模樣，之前雖然也有過不少次慌亂的時候，但這次看起來卻不只是慌亂，還有深入骨髓的恐懼。馬超緊張地坐到他身邊問道：

「趙雲，你還好吧？那個討厭的傢伙是什麼來歷？你為什麼好像很怕他？」

趙雲條件反射似的，露出了馬超最不想見到的面具般的微笑，說道：

「一個…以前認識的人。」

「以前？！初中？還是高中？欺負你的人居然追到這裡來！？」馬的…拎北陪著這株奇葩努力了一整個學期才達到的一點點進步，那個人渣一出現又通通歸零了！馬超怒不可遏。「都到外地念大學了，還不肯放過你，那個人渣要是敢再出現，拎北見一次打一次！把他打得他爸媽都認不出他！」

「他爸媽也許本來就認不出他吧…」趙雲若有所思地自言自語。他似乎很不想繼續談這件事，於是轉移了話題，微笑著問道：「馬超你怎麼沒多在家待幾天，這麼快就回來了？」

「趙雲你笑不出來就不要笑！」馬超嚷道。「這種面具似的微笑，看了就難過。」

「…對不起。」

趙雲被馬超這一嚷，嚇了一跳，像做錯事的孩子一般向馬超道歉，嘴角上揚的弧度一下子斂不回來，眼圈卻紅了，連忙低下頭將整張臉藏了起來。馬超見他更是驚慌失措了，不禁暗罵自己蠢。

「你沒做錯什麼，幹嘛跟我道歉？不要習慣性什麼都先道歉好不好？呆子。」

「對不起…啊！」

趙雲想都沒想又急忙道歉，然後才懊惱地啊一聲，馬超急忙伸手護住離他最近的一根床柱。

「別撞！床柱是無辜的！牆壁床板桌面門板窗框天花板地板也都是無辜的！別用你的頭對它們施暴！」

馬超心想，得先讓這傢伙平靜下來才行，於是轉移了話題。

「你問我怎麼才初三就回來了？都是你害的你還敢問…等一下！不准道歉！」舉起手用掌側輕輕敲了一下趙雲頭頂，阻止了他正要脫口而出的道歉。「我回家以後，家人見我沒帶你回去一塊兒過年，非要追問我原因。我只說你臨時又龜了，結果連我堂弟都罵我沒sense，說什麼人家罩你一學期，就算龜了也應該連殼扛回家去，我老媽更是一直嘮叨到我想自殺。非說你只是客氣幾聲我居然當真扔下你一個就回家，然後啊…連你的面都沒見過就母愛大爆發，說你一個人在宿舍孤孤單單的她想到就心疼，於是做了一堆她的拿手點心塞進我行李，今天一大早就把我丟到火車站去叫我回來陪你，還放話說今年年尾要是你又要在宿舍自己一個過，我卻沒把你拎回家，她就不讓我進門！」

「我到底是不是她親生的啊？！」馬超忍不住抱怨道。「人家都說兒子是自己的好，我老媽卻兒子是別人的好。難道我是從垃圾桶裡撿來的嗎？」

趙雲聽到這裡，忍不住笑出聲來。

「不過，也還好我提早被趕回來，要不然你這麼呆，顯然沒辦法一個人應付那個人渣。」

馬超說完立刻後悔：明明想轉移話題的，自己卻又繞回來了。

【待續】


	20. Chapter 20

「你這個年過得怎麼樣？」馬超問道。「我媽為你做的點心，你想不想實驗看看吃下去會不會吐？」馬超想了想，又補上一句：「不勉強，吃了要是吐也不怪你。如何？」

「……」一陣沉默。

「欸，我媽手藝其實不錯，不像我那麼杯具的。你不會整天都失去胃口又想吐。」

「……」

「喂，趙雲你還活著嗎？」

「……」

「好歹出個聲啊別嚇我！」

馬超猶豫了一會，伸出手拍拍旁邊縮成一團的室友。他沒躲，可是也沒反應。馬超又推了推，趙雲總算抬起頭。

「謝謝，不過我現在吃不下。」

趙雲微笑著表示感謝。馬超這才注意到他雙眼佈滿血絲，黑眼圈在蒼白的臉上看起來十分明顯；原本就有些瘦削的臉，現在臉頰都凹進去了。馬超生氣了：

「趙雲你根本在玩命！打工有必要排這麼滿，把自己累成這樣人不像人鬼不像鬼的，你有這麼缺錢嗎？瘦成這樣，到底幾天沒吃飯了？別以為你是株奇葩就真能靠行光合作用吸收日月精華活下去！」

「沒有…打工沒有排太滿。」趙雲雙手緊張地交握著，一句一句慢慢辯解。「每天都有努力吃東西，只是……」

「只是什麼？」

「吃不下去…硬吃也全部吐出來……」趙雲又把臉藏起來，沮喪地說道。

「你這樣子幾天了？」

馬超心裡很難受，真不該把他一個人留在學校的。

「從除夕夜…到今天……」

趙雲的聲音很疲累，聽來好像快虛脫了。

「發生了什麼事？我回去時你明明還好好的。」

「……」

「跟那個人渣有關嗎？」馬超想不到別的原因了。

趙雲默默點頭。

「你是說…那個人渣從除夕那天晚上開始，每天都來糾纏你？」

趙雲又點頭。

「明天開始你打工由我接送。」馬超憤怒地嚷道。「那人再敢出現，保證讓他死得很難看。」

「不，這樣太麻煩你了。」趙雲感到十分過意不去。

「比不上放你被那個垃圾折磨死再替你收屍麻煩！」馬超沒好氣地一句垃圾話頂回去。「說你呆你還真的就這麼呆！不會打電話給我求救嗎？」

「你難得回家…怎麼好意思……」

「那你就好意思留屍體給拎北收？！我要是再晚幾天回來，你恐怕已經掛了。」

馬超越講越生氣，想來真是後怕，若是再晚兩天回來，這傢伙會變成什麼樣子！

「對……」

趙雲又想道歉，頭上立刻挨了一下。

「不准亂道歉！氣死我了。你這勇於認錯絕不改過的呆子！」馬超罵道。

「就這樣決定了。明天開始，不對，今天開始你要去哪都暫時由我接送，反正開學前也沒什麼事。你恢復正常之前任何異議一律駁回。那傢伙再陰魂不散我們就報警。」

「你這幾天等於什麼都沒吃，其他東西吃不下，要不，吃點水果試試。老媽讓我扛了不少水梨來，順便補充點水份免得你一直嘔吐會脫水。」馬超放柔了聲音勸道。看了看趙雲憔悴的臉，又問：「趙雲你這幾天也沒睡好吧？吃完沒事你就給我去睡覺！不用怕，超哥替你看顧著。需不需要超哥我唱搖籃曲還是講床邊故事哄你睡呀？」一邊講一邊露出惡作劇般的笑容。

「…馬超你夠了。」

趙雲說是這麼說，但既感動，又安心。第一次有人無條件地關心自己，為自己擔心。孤獨的自己與這個冷漠的世界之間第一次產生了羈絆；我，趙雲這個人，第一次對某個人而言有了獨特的，別人無法取代的意義，而不只是拋棄式，用壞就扔的免洗工具，淹沒在茫茫人海中的某張臉孔。

馬超從袋裡撈了幾顆甜美多汁的水梨出來，替趙雲洗好，切成小塊以便「實驗」。趙雲試著吃了幾塊，沒吐，於是把那盤水梨全吃了；在馬超言語加肢體暴力脅迫下乖乖躺上床，閉上眼，很快便睡著了。

馬超說到做到，真的坐在一旁看顧起好不容易才睡著的趙雲。看著他睡夢中仍不時皺起的眉頭，心裡十分難過。想起糾纏不休的那人所說的話。老頭指的是誰？「我們」指的又是誰？為何要趙雲「回去」？回去哪裡？雖然馬超不想承認，那的確是個好看的男人，一頭染成深褐色的短髮，仔細地用髮蠟抓出造型，令人無法忽略的古龍水香味，全身上下精心搭配的名牌服飾…乍看之下似乎是個被從小慣壞的任性公子哥，但那人的眼神銳利而陰狠，沒有任何溫度。時不時露出的嘲諷笑容，竟讓馬超聯想起趙雲那面具般的微笑。

那人伸手撫摸趙雲臉頰時顯得很熟稔，令人火大；趙雲雖然渾身一震，卻沒敢躲開。為什麼不躲？躲避我善意的攙扶倒是很敏捷！想到這點，馬超更火大了。望了望趙雲瘦削的臉龐，馬超不知道哪根筋不對，不加思索伸出手，學著那人的樣子去摸熟睡中的趙雲。碰觸到他的臉時，馬超才驚覺：自己到底在幹什麼啊？！這株奇葩好不容易睡熟了，又把他嚇醒怎麼辦？

令馬超驚奇的是，趙雲不但沒被嚇醒，相反地，原本緊皺的眉頭舒展開來，甚至無意識地將臉頰貼緊了自己的手。喃喃地不知說了什麼，然後露出一個心滿意足的笑容。

馬超望著那個心滿意足的笑容，不知何故鼻頭一酸，湧上來的淚水模糊了視線。馬超在心中暗自下了決心：

我會保護你，趙雲。我會永遠保護你。

【待續】


End file.
